


Seeing the Grey

by Thunderbirdswolvesandlilacs



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills is a Hellmouth, Multi, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbirdswolvesandlilacs/pseuds/Thunderbirdswolvesandlilacs
Summary: Monsters are bad, humans are good. Black and White. That is the view for Hunters alike....Unless you're a Winchester. Then a million different shades of grey start screwing with your perception.





	1. Prologue

**(Jody’s POV)**

“You sure everything is okay by you? I know I haven’t been able to pick up a phone and checkup too often these past few years, but it seems like every time I hear something going on, on your end it’s another murder spree or animal attack” I ask as I keep my cell phone precariously squeezed between my shoulder and ear as I stir the pasta. I was majorly concerned for him. I was seriously debating whether or not to have Sam and Dean look into the problems over in Beacon Hills. “I won’t lie it’s been Hell over here, but I’ve managed. How’s motherhood treating you?” Noah asked. “It gives new meaning to unappreciated” I say chuckling. I hear him laugh back. “Yeah well, welcome to the life of a parent. God knows these days Stiles has me nearly worrying myself into an early grave. But uh. I can’t imag– I wouldn’t want a life without him” he says softly, fondness laced within his voice. I smile. “Yea. I actually get what you mean now” I reply. I felt my cell vibrate in my hand. “Sorry Noah give me one sec” I say, pulling my cell away from my ear. It was a text from Dean letting me know he, Sam, Adam, Emma, and Mary would be here soon.

I put my cell back up to my ear. “Sorry Noah I got to go. I’ve got the Winchesters coming over for dinner so I’ve got to make sure that I’ve got enough to feed a small army” I say, getting ready to hang up. “Did you say Winchester? Dean Winchester?” he questioned. Ugh. I couldn’t help but groan out loud. “Please tell me he doesn’t have a warrant out for his arrest in California” I sigh out. “No. Is there a reason that he would have a warrant out for his arrest?” Noah asked, or really, interrogated. “No, but I couldn’t think of why else another Sheriff would know his name” I said quickly. “Yeah well, I don’t know if it’s the same guy or not, but my son’s biological father’s name is Dean Winchester” Noah revealed. Ever cell in my body froze at his words. His son’s biological father!? No. No, it had to be a coincidence…right? I mean there has to be other Dean Winchesters in the world right? “Jody? Jody?” I suddenly realized that Noah was calling my name over the phone. Crap.

“Yeah, Yeah. I’m here” I said swallowing hard. “Are you okay? You seem to be more in shock about this than me” he said. “It’s uh. It’s just that it’s hard to think that he would have a kid out there. Let alone one who happened to have been raised by a colleague of mine” I say. Was it possible Dean had a kid with one of his one night stands? Who am I kidding? It’s very likely. And the only possible explanation. And yet, it doesn’t explain how Noah got the kid. “Small world. Anyway. Claudia was about a month pregnant when we first met at nineteen. After we had been friends for a few months she told me that she had a one night stand with this Dean Winchester. They used a condom, but like they tell you in school nothing is 100%. And thus Stiles was created” Noah explained. Holy shit! I didn’t know if I could wrap my head around this.

“And she never tracked him down to tell him?” I couldn’t help but ask. “According to Claudia he was a traveler, and even though he seemed to be a good guy at heart she didn’t think his lifestyle was well suited for a parent-to-be so she never bothered to find him” Noah explained. How’s that for an ironic bitch slap to the face. If Noah really is telling the truth, then Dean will be devastated to find out that he has a son that he’s never known about that’s now practically all grown up. “Wow. Okay. So what now?” I ask him. “Well to be honest I don’t know. Stiles knows that I’m not his biological father, yet he’s never shown any interest in finding Dean. Hell, we don’t even know if your Dean and Stiles’ father are the same person” he says. “Oh I can almost guarantee you that they are. If you want I can get some of his DNA when he’s over tonight and we can have a DNA Test done if you want the hard evidence. Which knowing you, you do” I offered. I know it’s a bit underhanded but I think everyone is going to need to see the proof in black-in-white. “I don’t know Jody –” he began. “At the very least you’ll know for sure they’re the same person. What you decide to do with the information after is up to you” I tell him.

There was a long pause as Noah thought it over. “Do you really think he’d want to know Stiles?” he asked quietly. I sighed. “Honestly? Yeah. Hell, he probably would have been a constant visitor if he had known Stiles existed” I replied. “Crap” I heard him mutter. Now I know Noah won’t be able to let this go. “Fine. Just…be discreet. I don’t want anyone finding out about this until we know for sure” he relented. Knock. Knock. Knock. “You got it. I got to go. I’ll keep you posted” I told him quickly as I hung up.

As I walked towards my front door I could tell that this was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 1

**(Jody’s POV)**

I couldn’t help but stare at the test results.

At the MATCH at the bottom of the paper.

I had already known that this was going to be the result, but seeing the confirmation on paper is different than my own intuition. I had already copied and mailed the results to Noah two days ago after telling him the results. He reluctantly gave me permission to tell Dean about Stiles. Yay me. This wasn’t a conversation that I was looking forward to. Clutching the papers I exited my car and made my way to the Bunker’s entrance. I had already called them ahead of time to make sure they were around. As I knocked on the door a small part of me couldn’t help but hope that they wouldn’t answer. Of course my hopes were shattered when Sam opened the door. “Hey Jody” he said, giving me a hug. “Sam” I replied. “Come on in. Is everything okay? You sounded a little weird on the phone” he asked as we walked down the hall. “I’ll explain everything in minute let’s just find Dean first” I said, giving him a fake smile. “Alright then” he replied skeptically.

“Hey look who finally made it here. Took you long enough. What’d you go? The speed limit?” I heard Dean say below me as I walked down the stairs. He was sitting at the table, with Castiel across from him. “Ha-ha. You’re just lucky I’ve never written you up for the countless reckless endangerment laws you’ve broken” I retorted, a genuine smile going on my face. “Dean Winchester a reckless driver? No never” I heard a sarcastic voice say behind me. I look past Dean to see a man of average height with light brown hair chewing on a snickers bar. “Who’re you?” I questioned. “Gabriel” he said smirking. I got the feel his name had more meaning than I was currently recognizing. He definitely wasn’t human, that much I was sure. “I need to talk to you two. In private” I said, looking at Cas and Gabriel. “It’s fine. Whatever you need to say Cas can hang around for it. Gabriel won’t leave” Dean said.

“So. What was so important that you came all the way here for?” Dean asked, taking a sip of his beer. He’s probably gonna need another one after this. “Uh nothing. Just a non-supernatural related world stopping revelation” I said hoping that I had some humor in my voice. “What are talking about?” Dean asked confused. “Oh god. Is Alex or Claire pregnant?!” Sam asks panicking. “Their pregnant!” Dean demands. “No. No. Nobody’s pregnant” I said over them. The two of them visibly relaxed. “However, kids are what I came here to talk about” I stated, gripping the folder tighter. “Okay? So what’s going on than” Sam asked confused. I closed my eyes and sucked in a deep breath, opening my eyes as I exhaled. “Congratulations Dean you’re a father” I said holding the folder out to him.

Nobody moved for a good ten seconds. “I’m sorry what?” Dean choked out. “You have son. And this is the confirming paternity test” I said moving the folder that I held in my hand in front of his face. He immediately grabbed the folder out of my hand and started sifting through the papers. “Dean has a son?” Sam said, sounding shocked beyond belief. “Yup. I have a friend of mine that’s a Sheriff out in California. Imagine my surprise when he tells me that his adoptive son’s biological father’s name is Dean Winchester” I said, letting the information sink in. “Nothing’s ever boring with you two is it?” Gabriel said whimsically. Dean leaned back in his chair with a hand over his mouth as he looked at the papers. “It’s true then? You have a son?” Cas asked Dean. “Uh. Yeah. Apparently, but…how?” Dean said softly.

“Well. According to Noah you had a one night stand where the condom decided to not do its job. He met Claudia when she was a month pregnant with Stiles. The two of them got married after college” I answered. “What the hell is a Stiles?” Dean asked confused. I laughed a bit. “It’s your son’s nickname. As you can see for yourself on the test results his first name is polish so he goes by a military family nickname” I said smiling. “What’s his name?” Sam asked curiously. “Mieczysław. Mieczysław Noah Stilinski. I don’t know if I even said that right” Dean said. “Mieczysław? Well that’s definitely not what I was expecting” Sam thought out loud. “Mye-chi-swaf. And his nickname is just as bad” Gabriel commented. “I’m not understanding what the issue is with his name” Cas questioned. “Don’t think too much on it. Some names just sound better than others to people” I replied. “At least it’s not Apple or Blanket” Gabriel chuckled.

“So uh, you said he’s in California? How old is he?” Sam asked, seeing how Dean was still trying to comprehend the fact he has a kid. “Eighteen” I said, waiting for the inevitable fallout that was no doubt about to occur. “Eighteen!!” Dean shouted, shooting up from his seat. “I have a freakin eighteen year old kid and I’m just hearing about him now!?” Dean shouted at me, now looking completely furious rather than shocked. “What the hell Jody! Why didn’t they try and find me before?” Dean said angrily. “Truthfully Dean? Claudia didn’t think that your so called traveler’s lifestyle was suited for a kid, and Stiles hasn’t ever showed interest in looking for you. The only reason you’re hearing about him at all is because I mentioned your last name in passing when I was talking to Noah on the phone” I retorted sharply. “If he’s not interested than why?” Dean demanded. “Why?” I said, getting mad. “Because I knew that you’d want to know that he existed Dean. The kid wasn’t interested in finding you because he didn’t want the heartbreak if you didn’t want anything to do with him. He already has a dad that loves him. Sure he was curious about you, but he was happy with his family, and that was good enough for him” I said in the same way a mother would lecture a petulant child who wasn’t seeing the whole picture.

Dean slumped back into the chair, rubbing his hands against his face. “What’s going on?” I looked up to see Adam and three other men standing in the entrance way to the back of the bunker. Adam walked over to us while the other three men stayed put. “Dean has a son” Cas said bluntly. Adam actually stumbled a bit at Cas’ words. “Okay I’m so lost right now. Somebody please start from the beginning” Adam said, looking shocked. “Really Adam? I would’ve thought that a med student like yourself would know all about the birds and the bees by now” Gabriel said smiling. Adam just rolled his eyes. “I don’t understand why you would think someone in the medical profession would have apt knowledge on avianology and melittology” Cas stated. “It’s an expression Cas” Dean said. “I’m still not getting an explanation here” Adam said.

“Dean got a girl pregnant when he was nineteen, twenty and didn’t know. Jody happened to find out about the kid because her colleague in California is the one who raised him” Sam answered for Dean. “Wow. Okay…Sooo where is he?” Adam asked, looking like he was still trying to process the information. “He lives in Beacon Hills, California with his adoptive father. His mother died of an illness when he was nine. He graduated high school a few weeks ago” I answered. I was starting to feel like a broken record. Adam made a shocked face. Most likely at the kid’s age. “So? What are you going to do?” I ask, looking at Dean. After a moment Dean looked back at me. “I don’t know Jody. Would the kid even want to meet me at all? I mean I literally missed out on his entire life. The kid’s practically an adult. His dad raises him his entire life and then what, I just pop back into the picture? Somehow I doubt he’s going to be all hugs and smiles. Hell I should count myself lucky if he just slams the door in my face and tells me to fuck off” Dean said despondently.

I gave Dean a pitying glance. I felt bad for him. He would have respected the fact that Noah was Stiles’ dad, but he would have at least made sure he’d been a part of Stiles’ life if he’d had the chance. If. “So what if he does?” I glanced at Adam. “So what if he slams the door in your face? If he finds out later in life that you knew he existed and never sought him out, it would be worse than you not knowing he ever existed. At least you had the legitimate excuse that you never knew that he existed as a reason why you never looked for him. Now you don’t have that excuse. If you don’t confront him now he will resent you later in life” Adam concluded. I had to say that I was impressed. Dean looked like someone had bitch-slapped some common sense into him. “Fine. So how do I contact him? Cause I don’t think literally showing up out of nowhere on his front porch is a good idea” Dean said.

“I have Noah’s phone number. You can arrange something with him” I said, fishing my phone out of my pocket. “Look at it this way Dean. At least we know the town is relatively safe. I’ve never heard of anyone mentioning Beacon Hills before” Sam said, trying to reassure his brother. “About that” I said slowly, gripping my phone. They all turned on me so quickly it looked like it almost hurt. “Jody” Dean said in a warning tone. I couldn’t help but flinch a bit. “Even if this whole secret son thing didn’t come about I was going to reference you guys over to Beacon Hills anyway. That town is like the Bermuda Triangle of supernatural occurrences” I said warily.

“Son of a bitch!”


	3. Chapter 2: Beacon Hills is a Hellmouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you probably are wondering how some of the characters in the last chapter are alive. Well, wonder no more! Everything is explained in this chapter! Enjoy!

**(Dean’s POV)**

After the apocalyptic revelation that I had a son I started spending as much time as I could looking him up online. Sheriff Stilinski and I had arranged a meeting a week from yesterday so whenever we weren’t on the road my nose was shoved in my laptop. Yeah Cas could probably have mojoed us there, but I’d be lying if I said that I would be mentally prepared for that. Driving us there at least gave me extra time to process everything. I had a freaking son! Hell at this point, besides Emma, I didn’t think me or Sam would ever have kids. Adam still had the chance. Though any of us having kids was never something that was at the forefront of my mind.

After spending a few months away on sibling reunification therapy Chuck showed up at the Bunker with a recently freed Michael and Adam, and a freshly revived Gabriel and Raphael. After making amends with both Amara and Lucifer he had the bright idea to bring everyone back together in order to fix all the strained relationships in the family. Needless to say it nearly started another apocalypse until Chuck literally put them all in timeout. He temporarily stripped the archangels of their powers and locked them in a room in the Bunker until they had calmed down and talked things out. They had only recently gotten their powers back. Things were still tentative, but nobody was trying to shiv anyone anymore.

Adam though had been a wreck. Luckily for him he wasn’t tortured by Lucifer or Michael in the Cage like Sam had been, so his mind was easier to put back together. Mom had been a big help with that, becoming almost like a surrogate mother for him. However, it took a while for the four of us to work out a pace that fit. When we started to teach him how to hunt he found himself leaning more towards Sam. Which frankly shouldn’t have been as surprising to me as it was. Sam always had more of an immediate brotherly connection with Adam then I did. Yeah I cared about him, but in the few interactions that we did have in the past he seemed to respond better to Sam’s softer personality. Cas had said it was because our personalities were too similar, and that Sam’s life experiences allowed him to identify with Adam better. Besides the fact that they had spent one hundred years together in Lucifer’s Cage, they had both had gone to college, and were more on the academic side (even if Sam does look like a lumberjack). Sam may be a great hunter, but he would have been an exceptional Men of Letters. And like Sam, Adam was definitely a Men of Letters. It’s not like I’m dumb or anything, I’m just not as content with a book as they are. As Sam would put it, I’m a man of action.

As an added bonus Chuck also brought Emma out of Purgatory. During my stint there with Benny and Cas we had come across her fighting for her dead life against a bunch of vampires. In the end I couldn’t leave her to fend for herself. Being in Purgatory where everything was about survival had changed my once near rigid view on monsters. Benny and Cas were my brothers in arms, and monster or not, Emma was my monster daughter. Unsurprisingly, she had taken to the fight or re-die mentality fairly well, and had tried to kill me again after we had re-killed all the opposing vampires. I had to stop Cas and Benny from re-killing her when they noticed that I wasn’t cutting through her like I had been with the other monsters that we’d encountered in the past. Needless to say Cas barely tolerated her existence if solely because she was my daughter. Emma tolerated Benny, and Benny pitied me for the loss of a child to this hell. It had taken a bit of convincing to prove to her that I wanted a do-over. She was as mistrustful as I was, and just as stubborn. I wanted to deck Cas when he had said that he finally understood the saying “Like father like son” (or in this case daughter).

Since Sam and I had burned her body there had been no way to free her from Purgatory. Like Adam she was trapped with no way for us to free her. So when Chuck had shown up with her at the Bunker, one less regret flew off my shoulders. Right now she was running around hunting with our mother, Mary. Though we had forged a warrior bond in Purgatory, her Amazonian blood made her more at ease fighting alongside another woman. Surprisingly, our Mom had taken to Emma pretty well after she determined that she was not a threat. Like with Adam, it had been easier for her to be around Emma due to having no past connection to her. Like a true Winchester, Emma was quick to pick up hunting, calling it a warrior’s profession. Last we had heard, the two of them were dealing with a wendigo out in West Virginia.

Of course it never occurred to me that if we didn’t start having kids, or start taking on protégés that the American Men of Letters would just die out again. I still couldn’t wrap my head around the fact that I had a flesh and blood son out there. Jody had shown me the pictures Noah had sent her of Stiles and Claudia. Surprisingly I did remember Claudia. She was one of the few women who had made an impression on me throughout my life. She was witty, fun, and I couldn’t help but think her ADHD rambling was cute. She was also far wiser than someone her age should have been. I also got the subtle feeling that she may have actually known about the supernatural, but I never did ask. She had given me a lot of good advice even though I never once mentioned any kind of family problems. Though thinking back I guess it was pretty apparent. We had stayed ‘together’ until we had finished the hunt in town. I never would have thought I’d have gotten her pregnant though.

When I started looking at the pictures of Stiles I actually almost started tearing up. Stiles without a doubt looked like Claudia. Same face, hair color, skin tone, and physicality. Even so, he did bare a resemblance to me in a more subtle way that would allow you to tell that he was my son when looking at him. However, looking at pictures of him growing up I was amazed at how much he had resembled Sam. I also couldn’t help but balk a bit when his hair in the pictures suddenly went from girly-shag to cancer patient buzzed. Apparently some douche bully named Jackson pulled a prank on him and he couldn’t get the stuff out of his hair. I couldn’t help but feel pissed at that.

Noah had told me that grade wise Stiles was second in the school after his girlfriend, and that he played lacrosse and did cross country in its off season. According to Noah he was an average player who knew how to use his smarts on the field, and eventually ended up one of the fastest cross country runners. He also told me that Stiles had ADHD like his mom. I nearly busted a gut when he told me about the essay Stiles wrote for his economics class. Aside from that, I could gather that Stiles was a lot more like Sam was in school than me. However, according to Noah, Stiles has a bad habit of putting off school to get involved in his police cases. He definitely got that from me.

There wasn’t too much in the way of public records that I could find on Stiles (excluding a repealed restraining order that I was curious about), so I was relegated to browsing through his Facebook page. And boy if his Facebook page didn’t scare me I didn’t know what would. He had a hell of a lot of links to personalized sections memorializing his friends that had been killed in either an animal attack or by a passing serial killer. I had showed Sam and Adam, and they only confirmed my suspicions that according to their research so far his friend’s deaths couldn’t have been normal. While I was looking up Stiles, Sam and Adam had been researching the killings in Beacon Hills. Suddenly, I heard Sam drop his pencil onto the table and he harshly rubbed his hands against his face.

“You okay there Sammy?” I ask. He just folds his hands in front of his face, looking at the screen. “No. Actually I’m not. I just don’t get it” he said in a disbelieving voice. “Don’t get what?” I ask confused. At this point the Angel Brigade was playing attention as well. Probably hoping for something to cure their boredom in the small hotel room. I was annoyed that Chuck had them come with us. “I don’t get how this town could possibly never have been on our radar. Or any hunter’s radar for that matter. It’s just not possible” Sam said, giving a frustrated face. “Do I even want to know?” I ask, dreading the answer. “Come on Sasquatch it can’t be that bad” Gabriel jested. “You wanna bet?” Adam said, challengingly. “Ooo goody story time!” Lucifer mocked.

Sam shook his head a bit. “First up we have the Hale Family Fire. Eight years ago twelve people were trapped in a fire and eleven were killed. However, two years ago it was discovered that the family was actually murdered through the collaborative efforts of six people, all of whom were murdered themselves by the only survivor of the fire Peter Hale, who had been rendered comatose after the event. According to my research Peter not only killed them, but his nurse and the high school janitor as well, and even killed his own niece, Laura, who hadn’t been inside the house at the time of the fire” Sam said, exhaling a breath. “He murdered his own niece?” Lucifer questioned. None of the Angels looked particularly happy about that aspect (though pot calling kettle black much there). “Sounds more like arsons and psychotic breaks then it does supernatural” I said, trying to recall why the name Hale sounded familiar.

“Yeah well, it would have been if I hadn’t recognized the name of the lady in charge of the arson” Sam said sadly. “Who?” I asked, curious. “Kate Argent” Sam replied looking at me. “Argent? Isn’t that the family of hunters Garth mentioned when we asked him if he knew anything about Beacon Hills?” I ask. “Yup” Sam replied. “So she murdered an entire family because they weren’t human?” Adam asked. I could tell he was getting less happy about this every minute. Cases like this were touchy for him. “Beacon Hills is considered their territory. And from what I’ve heard in the rumor mill about the Argents, they’re really good at what they do, but apparently the last few generations had gone away from the hunting code of honor” Sam said reluctantly. “So the family she killed was innocent” Gabriel stated, making sure to school his expression. “I don’t know for sure. But I couldn’t find anything implicating on the Hales to suggest that they were doing anything that warranted something like that” Sam said stiffly.

It was silent for a moment. Adam just balled his fists in his lap. Gabriel had a dangerous glint to his eye. I could see the years he spent as a Trickster sparking within them. I could tell Cas was clenching his teeth despite his typical stony expression. Though these days his face did have a softer edge to it. “Are there any surviving family members?” Adam asked, interrupting the quiet. The hope in his voice was evident. “Yes actually. Derek Hale and his younger sister Cora weren’t home during the time of the fire” Sam said, the relief evident in his voice. Everybody seemed to relax a bit at that, even me. I may be a hunter, but burning an entire family alive like that leaves a bad taste in my mouth. I hope there was an actual reason behind that attack…

“And technically there is another survivor of the family that had been put up for adoption when she was born. Peter’s daughter Malia. About nine years ago a majority of her adoptive family were killed in a car crash. Her adoptive mother and sister were found mauled to death by coyotes, and Malia went missing for eight years until she was found living in the woods a little over a year ago” Sam said. “I’m assuming you have evidence pointing towards something supernatural in nature” Cas stated. “Yup. After Malia was found she was temporarily checked into Eichen House because she apparently believed that she was a coyote” Sam said. “That’s coincidental. Her family was mauled by coyotes and she turns up eight years later saying she is one?” I said. “That…would suck if she accidently killed her family because she was a creature and she didn’t know it” Gabriel muttered. Everyone was silent for a moment at that thought. It was horrible to think that because she had no idea of what she was a family was destroyed.

“Sooo what then? The Hales were a family of supernatural coyotes?” Adam asked, sounding skeptical. “Maybe. I don’t know. According to some lore coyotes are portrayed as shapeshifting tricksters” Sam said. “Emphasis on the shifting and less on the tricks” Gabriel corrected. I huffed out a breath. “Okay great so my son is friends with a family of dogs” I grumbled. “What do you mean?” Michael asked “Stiles has far more memorial pages of his friends than a kid his age should have. Including a memorial page for the Hale family” I said tightly. “Not to mention –” I trailed off as I scrolled down to a picture of Stiles with a dirty blonde haired girl. I turned the computer to show the Angels. “Who’s the cutie?” Gabriel asked. “Malia” I said shortly. “Are you sure it is the same Malia” Cas asked. “If the post ‘Helping my girlfriend learn math again after eight years’ doesn’t clue you in I don’t know what will” I said bitterly. I didn’t want my son around someone who was very potentially a supernatural. Especially one that had killed her own family, accident or not.

“Seems like your son doesn’t mind getting some from someone outside his own kind” Lucifer mocked. I grit my teeth. “Dated. According to his posts they were together for about a year but they broke up early on during senior year” I said. I really hope that Stiles is still ignorant of the supernatural. Hopefully he and Malia broke up because she was keeping her shifting from him and she didn’t want him to find out. “Okay. Well, I found that not long after Peter’s murder spree a high school student named Matt Daehler murdered seven people, and proceeded to murder several of the deputies in the Sheriff Department, only to commit suicide afterwards. What makes things suspicious is that a lot of the people he killed were eviscerated in a way no human could ever accomplish. Not to mention around this time two high school students Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd went missing only for Erica to turn up dead from an animal attack, and for Vernon to die similarly not long after that” Adam said unhappily.

“Son of a bitch” I grumble. I’m not liking the snowballing of deaths here. I recalled the kids’ names from two of Stiles’ several memorial pages. “About the same time the two students turn up dead animals started committing suicide. And I mean like deer running into stopped cars, and a flock of birds all ramming themselves into a high school classroom window. At the same time a serial killer pops into Beacon Hills. The kicker here? Three fold death killings. Apparently twelve people were ritualistically murdered only for the killings to suddenly stop” Sam said. “Why? Did someone catch the son of a bitch?” I ask. “I don’t know. I can’t find anything on an arrest” Sam replied. “I wouldn’t worry too much about that. If the person was still alive they would have completed the ritual” Gabriel said, munching on a candy apple. “Gabriel is correct. Only three more kills were needed to complete the ritual. More than likely the person was caught and was never revealed to the public” Raphael commented. “That’s good at least” I mutter.

“A week or so later a convict who had blown up a school bus full of kids several years ago because he said, and I quote “their eyes were glowing”, escaped surgery and kidnapped one of the students at Stiles’ high school under the orders of a group of serial killers. Apparently ones that were reported wielding swords. They showed up and apparently stabbed an FBI agent, set up a trap that shot a teacher with an arrow, blew up the Sheriff’s Station, slaughtered countless people at the hospital and Sheriff’s station, and killed two high school students, Allison Argent and Aiden Steiner” Adam said. “Girl was probably a hunter in training” I said grimly. Both of them had memorial pages too. “Probably” Sam says. “And let me guess. The killer was never arrested but the attacks stopped” I said. “Bingo” Adam answered.

“And to makes things more interesting a few months after that a Deadpool was created and assassins were killing people in Beacon Hills left and right” Sam exclaimed. “You’ve got to be kidding me. A Deadpool? Like as in The Hit List bullshit?” I said. “Yup, and get this. A family that had be on the list that had been killed were reported to be cannibals” Sam said, looking at me. “I think it’s safe to assume the family consisted of some sort of flesh eating creature. There are scant few humans these days that are actually cannibals” Michael said. “How do you even handle that with the public?” Adam asked. “Denial” Raphael stated curly. “It truly is amazing just how much you meat sacks can rationalize even the most irrational of things and make it fit into your pretty little world” Lucifer mocked.

“Actually, there’s something else” Sam said, huffing out a breath and running a hand through his hair. “I’m not going to like this am I?” I said tightly. “Not at all” Sam said, not meeting my eyes. “Well you might as well lay it on me then” I said. Sam nodded. “According to the reports I was able to hack into, a couple assassins made attacks on the high school Stiles goes to” Sam said unhappily. There was something like reluctance in his face, and I could tell he was keeping something from me. “Alright just spit it out. What don’t you want to tell me?” I demanded. Sam took in a breath and knocked his knuckles on the table. “Sam?” I questioned. “One of the assassins, known as the Chemist, had spread a virus throughout the school. And in the chaos he tried to shoot Stiles in the head, but he was saved by an FBI agent” Sam replied, not meeting my eyes. “What! He nearly had his brains decorating the freakin wall?!” I shouted, standing up out of the chair.

“Dean” Sam looked at me apologetically. “What Sam?” I demanded. “Dean. I know you. You’re in denial. There’s no way he doesn’t know about the supernatural. You showed me his social media sites Dean. He was friends with Erica, Vernon, Allison, Aiden, and that girl Heather. All high school students that were killed under suspicious circumstances” Sam said seriously. I sucked in a breath. “Not only that but he has pictures of Derek and his sister Cora on his Facebook page too. He dated Malia for about a year” Sam said reluctantly. I rubbed my temples. I couldn’t handle this right now. Even if my son was living in a town that seemed to be supernaturally overrun I had still been holding out on the hope that Stiles was still ignorant of the things that went bump in the night. But for him to be that close with suspected creatures and victims my hopes were drying up quicker than water on the sun.

“So you think he’s involved in all the stuff going on in Beacon Hills?” Cas asked. “I don’t know. But at the very least he’s in contact with a whole hell of a lot of people that are” Sam replied. “If your kid isn’t somehow involved in any of that I’ll be surprised” Lucifer said. “Unfortunately it does sound like he inherited the Winchester luck when it comes to remaining ignorant to the supernatural. The only upside to this is the fact he’s still alive despite it. Even if a lot of his friends aren’t” Adam said, stated the last part quietly. I couldn’t help but grit my teeth a bit. Dad had tried to protect Adam by leaving him in the dark and him and his mom ended up getting killed by ghouls. I guess it was too much to hope that my son wouldn’t inherit our family’s apparent magnetic attraction to the supernatural. “Is that everything you guys found?” I asked, hopeful. I wasn’t sure if I could take any more bad news.

“Unfortunately no. At the start of Stiles’ senior year a group of serial killers showed up and began killing a bunch of high school kids. And as if that wasn’t enough, around the same time an extremely large rabid bear, reportedly over 9 feet tall, killed over fifty people and injured many more. The last thing we could find was that in January one of the teachers, who is still missing, was apparently ripping open people’s skulls and taking their pineal glands” Adam stated, swiveling in his chair to look at us. “Wonderful. I feel so much better about my son’s surrounding environment now. I’m mean what’s safer than a place that’s had several mass killings all within a two year span” I say sarcastically. Cas placed his hand on my shoulder. No doubt an attempt to comfort me. “He is your son Dean. I have no doubt that he is capable” Cas tried to assure me.

“If it was just in the past two years than things would be different. Those were just the significant cases. Large scale murders and suspicious animal attacks have been documented going on like this for at least as far back as 1943” Sam sighed out. “What?!” I demanded. “I started looking into Eichen House when I learned that the person financing the Deadpool was a patient there. Apparently in 1943 an animal attack murdered every single staff member and patient there when it used to be a hospital” Sam said. “Yeah I guarantee that there’s no malevolent spirit there” Lucifer said sarcastically. “Lucifer be silent” Michael said glaring at Lucifer.

“Not only that but nine years ago a man was found dead with an arrow in his throat and cut in half. Not long after he was found five people were found dead with their heads bashed in, and around the same time a sophomore girl was found dead due to an animal attack. However, the suspicious thing there was that the true cause of her death was actually a snapped neck, and her body had been ejecting black blood before she died” Sam explained tightly. “Yeah. And I found a news article from nine years ago reporting how hundreds of birds started committing mass suicide by ramming into the side of Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital at the same time an animal attack victim was in surgery. The article called it a bad omen” Adam stated grimly.

“And then there are these other random cases over the decades like, a girl exploding her chemistry class with her screams” said Sam.

“A cannibalistic serial killer” Adam commented.

“Okay I get it!” I shouted, “What the hell is wrong with this town?! What is it cursed or something? There’s so much shit! Where the hell would we even begin?!”

“Dean does makes a good point. This many occurrences isn’t normal. But even so, if you look at the timelines a majority of the deaths in the past all occurred around the same time and then the death rate decreased until about two years ago when Peter Hale had started killing” Raphael analyzed. “That is unusual. A place should not be constantly going from relatively peaceful to a level of supernatural activity where there are significantly noticeable numbers of people dying every few months without a cause for it happening” Michael stated. “It’s almost as if something disturbed the balance of the place and now everything is going crazy” Adam muttered. “That’s actually not a bad theory there weechester. There could be something, OR someone powerful enough that’s messing with the town for kicks” Gabriel contemplated. “What like a deity or a Trickster?” I ask. “Maybe. Maybe not” Gabriel said, shrugging his shoulders. “Well. If someone is doing this for kicks you know they really must not like humans. Or anyone for that matter” Lucifer said casually. “Pot. Kettle. Have you met?” I snarked. Lucifer just shrugged at me smirking. “Okay so what are we going to do? Find the cause and kill it?” Sam asked.

“I’ll tell you one thing. Until we fix whatever it is that’s wrong with this nut-bar town we’re not leaving Beacon Hills” I said resolutely.


	4. Chapter 3

**(Sam’s POV)**

“That ghost was stronger than I had had expected it to be” I said looking at Dean. “Yea well, what’d you expect from a ghost that’s been causing people to commit suicides for the past forty years?” Dean retorted. “I still can’t believe they actually kept a score counter in the lobby” Adam muttered. “And the clippings of the people who’ve died in your room made you feel right at home” Dean said sarcastically. “Yea well, I’m not sorry to say that now they’re gonna have to find a new attraction for their motel” I retorted. “Yeah, condemned” Dean muttered. Looking at the house numbers Dean pulled over across the street from the address we had gotten online. The house was faded white with a grey-blue tiled roof, and a small front porch. As Dean would put it, it was a typical apple-pie house.

“Okay, so how do you want to do this” I asked Dean as we stood outside next to the Impala in front of the Stilinski residence. Dean didn’t respond and continued to stare straight ahead at the house. “Knock on the door?” Cas said confused. Startled, the three of us turned to see the Angel Brigade behind us. I huffed up a mildly disbelieving breath. “Well make up your mind soon buddy I don’t wanna be standing out here all day just because you can’t seem to grow a pair” Gabriel mocked. Dean glared at him. “Dean. We hunt monsters for a living. What’s the worst that could happen other than him slamming the door in your face?” I said, trying to be reassuring. “Well, he could try to shoot him. He was raised by the town’s Sheriff after all” Lucifer said unhelpfully. Dean and I both glared at him. “Your pathetic human emotions are clouding your judgement” Raphael coined in. Seriously! Why did Chuck make them come with us again? “For the love of Father just go over there and do what you need to do and get it over with” Michael said, sounding annoyed with everyone. “Michael’s right Dean. Like ripping off a Band-Aid” Adam said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

“Fine, alright, I got it” he said walking forward to the front door. Adam and I began to follow after him when I noticed the Angels were coming as well. I halted, turning around. “I think it would be best if you all disappear for right now” I told them. “Why?” Cas asked confused. “Cause we don’t want to scare the kid by surrounding him with a bunch of people he doesn’t know. Especially when four of you could care less about any of this” I explained. “Fine by me!” Gabe said snapping away. Michael, Lucifer and Raphael did the same. I looked at Cas who remained. If angels could give puppy eyes he definitely would be right now. “I’m sorry Cas I know Dean would want you to be with us, but for right now just keep an ear out okay?” I said, placing my hand on his shoulder. He nodded. “I understand” he said, vanishing suddenly. I felt bad, but we didn’t need Cas accidently saying or doing something that might freak the kid out right now, Dean was going to have a hard enough time as it is.

I walked over to Adam and Dean who had still yet to knock on the door despite being six inches from it. “We got this” I told him. Dean nodded, raising his hand and knocking on the door. After a minute of silence Dean knocked on the door again. Nothing. “Maybe no one’s home?” Adam says. Just when Dean looked as if he was about to walk away we heard the tell-tale sound of someone clumping down the stairs inside. Not a moment later the door open to reveal a 5’10”, lightly tanned male with light brown eyes and hair that was styled similarly to Dean’s though longer.

“Can I help you?” the kid, Stiles, asked. After a brief moment of shock Dean answered. “Uh yeah. I’m uh Dean and these are my brothers Sam and Adam. You’re Mieczysław right? Is your Dad home? We kind of have something important we need to talk to the two of you about” Dean said, sounding incredibly awkward. The kid narrowed his eyes suspiciously at us. “And what would this so called important discussion be about?” he questioned. “Look we talked to your Dad a week ago about us stopping by. Call him and ask if you want. I wouldn’t just invite three random strangers into my house either” Dean said. I could tell by his tensed frame he was really hoping that Stiles would hear him out. The kid looked at us for a moment, and then reached his hand into his pocket, taking out a phone. “Just gimme a sec” he said holding the phone up to his ear, closing the door on us.

Dean was really starting to shift on his feet now. “Dude relax! The Sheriff will confirm our story and everything will be fine” I said, trying to reassure him. “I don’t know Sam. Am I doing the right thing here?” Dean said unsure. “Dean. He’s your son. You may not have been there for him growing up, but don’t you want to get to know him now at least while you still have the chance? Don’t you want your son to know that you didn’t just abandon him?” I said. I knew the last part would hit home with him after meeting our grandfather the way we did. “Son of a bitch” Dean said half-heartedly. “It’ll be fine” Adam muttered. Just then the door opened back up again. “Alright well your story checks out. My Dad will be here in a little bit, he gets off for lunch soon. In the meantime come on in, make yourselves at home, and know that if you kill me my Dad will know who did it” my nephew said, widening the doorway for us. I couldn’t help but chuckle at his words. I could already tell that he more than likely inherited the Winchester snark and sarcasm.

“I’m going to order food. My Dad will pick it up on his way here. Here’s a menu so you guys can just tell me what you want” Stiles said pulling out a menu for us. After we ordered the food we walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Stiles sat in the armchair next to us. “Alright so…can I get any of you something to drink?” Stiles asked, unsure of what to do now. “Naw I’m good” Dean said. “No thank you” I replied. “No thanks” Adam replied. Stiles just nodded. “Okay….so” Stiles trailed off, scratching the back of his head. The awkwardness needed to go if anyone was going to talk. “So Mieczysław –” I began. “Stiles” my nephew cut off. “What?” I ask. “My first name is a horrible monstrosity that should never be spoken aloud. I go by Stiles” he said, leaving no room for discussion. “Okay. Stiles. Are you still in school right now?” I ask, trying to start a conversation. “I start college in the fall. I’m going into the pre-FBI program at GWU” he said, looking more upbeat. “You want to be a Fed?” Dean asked smirking, the irony not lost on any of us. “Yup. What can I say? My Dad’s the Sheriff. Wanting to protect people runs in the family” he said smiling. I had to stop myself at laughing at the irony. He had no idea exactly how right he was.

“Aren’t you a little worried with all the animal attacks and serial killers running around?” Dean asked, prodding just a little bit. Stiles just flicks his hand at us. “Nah. Besides with everything that’s been going on the past two years, it’s just made me more determined to be an agent” he said resolutely. As Dean opened his mouth I heard the familiar sound of wingbeats behind me. Almost immediately after Stiles shoots up from his seat, pulling a gun out of the back of his pants and aimed it past me and Dean. “What the hell! What the hell are you?!” Stiles shouted. Dean and I looked behind us to see all five angels behind us. “Cas? What the hell man!?” Dean exclaimed. “My apologies, but we have urgent news” Cas said. “Huh well what do ya know? Luci was right. He does carry a gun on him after all” Gabriel said, the laughter evident in his eyes.

“Alright what the hell is going on? They just popped out of nowhere. What are they? Who are you three? What do you really want?” Stiles shouted. “Okay. Why don’t we all just calm down and put the gun away and talk things out. I promise we aren’t a threat” I said, trying to placate the situation. “And what? You expect me to take your word on that? I don’t think so” Stiles said. “Are you aware that you are adopted?” Cas asked. I resisted the urge to face-palm at Cas’ lack of tact. That’s not what I meant by talk things out! “Yeah what’s that got to do with me not using your heads for target practice?” Stiles demanded. “Relax kiddo. We’re here to help you learn who you are” Gabriel replied, sounding amused by the whole situation. “Sorry I past my teenage identity crisis phase a couple years ago” Stiles retorted.

“Aren’t you the least bit curious to know who you really are?” Lucifer asked in an uninterested tone. “I think I’m Stiles Stilinski. Eighteen. Future FBI agent. I like long walks in the park, my Jeep, girlfriend, curly fires, and right now I’m the guy who’s gonna shoot you in the face if you don’t tell me who you are and why you’re here” he threatened. Wow. Just wow. There’s no way this kid isn’t Dean’s son. “He’s Dean right from his sarcasm down to his clothing style” I thought looking at the layers of plaid and jackets that he was wearing. I heard Adam stifling a laugh next to me.

“Incredible you actually achieved cloning yourself Dean-o” Gabriel said grinning. “Seriously, that kid is all Winchester. It’s actually kind of annoying” Lucifer said, settling on the couch. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Stiles demanded. “I grow tired of these games. This man here is Dean Winchester. Your biological father” Raphael said in an irate tone, gesturing to Dean. Silence cut through the air like a knife. “Stiles?” Dean asked carefully. Stiles’ eyes snapped to Dean and pointed the gun at him. Dean looked at him in shock. “What just because he says your my sperm donor you think I’ll put the gun down? As if. Your little buddies back there just popped out of the woodwork like it was nothing. Every time I meet something that can do that countless people end up either getting killed or injured. Safe isn’t something I’m feeling all too strongly right now. So what are they?” Stiles demanded fiercely.

“We are angels of the Lord” Cas stated to him, straight-faced. Silence. The emotions on Stiles’ face ranged from shocked to confused to skeptical. “You’re serious?” he asked carefully. “Yes I am telling you the truth” Cas replied. I wonder if this was kind of a déjà vu moment for him. Although whether or not Stiles decides to attack Cas like Dean did still leaves to be seen. “They’re telling the truth. As hard as it is to believe” Adam said gently. After a moment of self-deliberation Stiles finally spoke. “Angels. Why not. Wait does that mean the devil’s real too?” Lucifer just smirked and waved his fingers at Stiles. “Lucifer. Pleasure I’m sure” Lucifer said grinning.

I sent a glare his way. He was probably hoping to scare Stiles a bit. “Well I always did figure I’d be seeing you sooner or later” Stiles said sarcastically. “What!? Why!?” Dean shouted at him, sounding panicked. I was praying that he hadn’t done something stupid like make a crossroads deal. Before Stiles could answer Cas spoke out. “You have a very tortured soul. Much like Dean and Sam. You do not see the goodness in your own actions” Cas said tilting his head slightly. “Must be a Winchester trait” Gabriel scoffed. Stiles just looked at Cas. “Last I checked it wasn’t the road to Heaven that was paved with good intentions. And another thing, stop looking into my soul. I’m pretty sure that’s a serious breach of personal privacy” Stiles replied.

Just then the front door opened. An older man with brown, graying hair wearing a police uniform walked through the door carrying a few white bags. Stiles’ adoptive father, Noah, I’m guessing. When he looked over to us his eyes snapped to Stiles. He set the bags down on the small table next to him and put his hands on his Beretta. “What’s going on?” he asked in a no-nonsense tone, “Stiles?” “My supposed bio dad decided to pop by to say hi and apparently angels are a thing” Stiles answered, not taking his eyes off us. The Sheriff just groaned and rubbed his face with his hand and muttered something that sounded like “I’m done”, taking his other hand away from the gun. Stiles still didn’t lower his though. “Stiles for the love of God lower your gun already I want to eat while the food still hot” the Sheriff said. “Dad –” Stiles started off, no doubt about to complain. “Stiles if they were going to hurt you they would have already so just put the damn gun down and get your food” the Sheriff said, implying that his orders were not optional. Stiles reluctantly put the gun back.

Lucifer whistled. “Impressive. You should run an obedience class. How to Train your Winchester. I guarantee it’ll be a big hit” Lucifer mocked. Said four Winchesters glared at him. “Are we able to discuss the matter we came for now?” Cas asked in a mildly impatient tone. “Really Cas? Now?” Dean asked, sounding irritated. “Yes there appears to be an abnormally large number of supernatural creatures residing here, along with a strong magical source somewhere that we are going to have to look into” Michael informed. Immediately after Michael had finished talking both Stiles and the Sheriff had their guns out and pointing us.

“Whoa whoa whoa what’d we do now” Adam said confused. I can’t say I wasn’t either. If the two of them were as aware of the supernatural as they were implying then wouldn’t they want our help in dealing with the supernatural threats here? “You’re hunters!?” Stiles spat venomously. I looked at him in surprise. “Yeah. And considering all the suspicious animal deaths and serial killers around here I figured you’d be a little happier to have our help” Dean said slowly. “Hunters aren’t welcome here” Stiles exclaimed viciously. “What! You’ve gotta be kidding me!” Dean shouted. “Enough. Stiles is right. If the three of you are going to be here I need your word that you’re not going to go around hunting in my town. If you can’t agree to that I’m gonna have to ask you to leave” the Sheriff stated in a tone that left us with no room for argument.

If we wanted to get to know Stiles we couldn’t help out unless they asked us too. I looked over to Dean. His face was stoic, but I could tell that he was clenching his teeth. “Fine you got a deal Longmire. Now give me my damn burger. I think my stomach is actually eating itself” Dean said standing up. I smiled. Stiles and the Sheriff lowered their guns. But before Stiles could put his away again the Sheriff approached him. “Give me that! I’m going to kick Argent’s ass for giving you that” the Sheriff said, grabbing the gun out of Stiles’ hands. Argent? “Wha– Dad” Stiles complained. “Just sit down and eat Stiles” the Sheriff said with finality. I had to keep from laughing at Stiles’ offended slash pouty annoyed face. “Guys we’ll talk later just go for now alright?” Dean said, looking at Cas. “Aw, but this is better than a soap opera” Gabe whined playfully. Dean just glared at him. “There is no point in wasting our time here” Raphael said disappearing. “We will go for now” Michael said, vanishing after him. As Gabriel went to open his mouth Lucifer just reached back, grabbed his arm and vanished with him. Cas nodded at us and disappeared as well. “I should’ve read the Bible more” I heard the Sheriff mutter. Resisting the urge to laugh Dean, Adam, and I got up off the couch.

“So uh? Who were your buddies there?” Stiles asked, sounding curious. “The angel of Thursday Castiel, and the four archangels Gabriel, Michael, Lucifer and Raphael” Dean replied. Stiles’ mouth dropped open. “Seriously?! All four of those guys were archangels? I gotta say people really got their descriptions wrong. I was expecting something more of the winged variety” Stiles muttered. Dean smirked. “That was my first reaction to Cas. Those bodies are actually vessels. We can’t see their true form without them killing us so they possess bodies in order to interact with humans” Dean answered. Stiles froze, looking increasingly pale. “They’re possessing somebody!” Stiles shouted, looking horrified. “Yeah unfortunately. We tend to forget that sometimes since we only interact with them in vessels. They’re not as kind and heavenly as stories make them out to be, but right now they’re not going to hurt anyone” Adam says. Stiles was looking at us in disbelief. “We can talk about all this later. I may be the Sheriff but even I don’t get extended lunch breaks” the Sheriff said sitting at the dining room table. The three of us followed him. 

“Aw hell Stiles I asked for a burger” the Sheriff complained, looking at his burger. “It is a burger” Stiles retorted. “I meant one with real meat Stiles” the Sheriff said, sounding much like Dean. “Then you shouldn’t have had me order the food. I’m trying to prolong your life here Dad. Just eat it” Stiles said. “Please don’t tell me you eat that rabbit food crap too!” Dean said looking offended on the Sheriff’s behalf. “Dean a salad every once in a while isn’t going to kill you” I said smirking. “We’re men Sammy. And real men eat meat not grass and leaves” Dean retorted. “Hey! I like meat as much as the next person but I’d rather not have my Dad die of a clogged artery of all things. Especially after surviving everything else in this town” Stiles scoffed, mini-glaring at the Sheriff. “You got me carrot sticks instead of real fries again didn’t you” the Sheriff accused, matching his glare.

“Yup we’re being healthy” Stiles said. “Then why do I smell curly fries?” the Sheriff asked. “Because your subconscious desire for greasy foods is making you think that you are smelling aromas that are not there” Stiles said. “Oh really? Then uh what’s in this take out box?” the Sheriff said reaching for a small white box in front of Stiles. “Hey hey hey you have your own veggie sticks, paws off” Stiles said, quickly grabbing the box away from the Sheriff’s reach. “Really now? Then open it up and let me see those vegetables you are so valiantly defending” the Sheriff challenged. “Nope, nope definitely not. Oh well look at the time I got go meet up with Scotty. Adios” Stiles exclaimed taking his food and almost running out of the room. I couldn’t help but laugh at his actions. He may be health aware like me, but that childishness was all Dean.

I was bummed that my nephew wasn’t staying, and from the look on Dean’s face so was he, but I understood that he is probably feeling overwhelmed by everything. The Sheriff was staring intently at Dean as he mannerlessly stuffed his face. “What?” Dean asked him, mouth overloaded with food. “Nothing. It’s just uh, watching you makes me understand my son a lot better now” the Sheriff said. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean asked, mouth full. “Well, it seems like nature won out over nurture in his case” he said. Dean just made a confused I-don’t-know-if-I-should-be-offended-or-not face. “He means that Stiles is a lot like you even though you never raised him Dean” I explained, fighting not to roll my eyes. “Well, as much as I’d to ignore the elephant in the room. I think the four of us need to talk about you being hunters” the Sheriff said seriously.

“You do know about the supernatural right?” Adam asks. The Sheriff nodded. “Then why wouldn’t you want our help? With all the people around here dropping like flies I would be taking all the help you could get” Dean questioned. The Sheriff gives Dean a pointed look. “Because we don’t exactly have the best track record when it comes to hunters here” the Sheriff stated. “These so called hunters wouldn’t happen to be the Argents would they?” Dean asked. “It means that every single hunter that’s come here has harmed, killed or tried to kill innocent people, including humans and children amongst other offenses. In fact. The reason everything went to pot here? Is because two hunter’s actions caused a negative chain of events to occur. Almost everything bad that happened in this town can be traced back to something one of their family members did” the Sheriff said with a hardened glare. I looked at him shocked. Hunters caused everything here to happen? How was that possible? Well, then again…thinking back to everything Dean and I have gone through. A lot of things happened as a result of our own actions. Amara being released being the most current example. What were we even supposed to say to any of that?

“We hunt monsters not people” Dean said fiercely.

“That’s what I’m afraid of” the Sheriff replied seriously.


	5. Chapter 4

**(Stiles’ POV)**

I can’t believe my Dad not only didn’t tell me that he found my sperm donor, but invited him over for lunch without telling me. We didn’t even know this guy at all! Hasn’t he learned by now that new people coming into the town never ends well for anyone. And naturally I was right again. They we freaking hunters! HUNTERS! Not only that, but apparently they’re buddy buddy with angels. Angels that freaking possess people and steal their bodies! If that doesn’t shatter your faith in religion I don’t know what will. I needed to get out of there and talk to Scott. We needed to have an emergency Pack meeting ASAP. Luckily I had my jeep keys in my pocket. I continued stuffing my face with my curly fries as I turned into Scott’s drive way. Hopefully everybody else will get here soon.

By the time I stepped out of my jeep Scott was already standing on his front porch. “Stiles. What’s going on? All I got was a text from you saying emergency Pack meeting here now” Scott said worried. “I’ll tell you when everybody gets here. It’s bad Scott. Real bad. Apocalypse level bad” I said, walking with him into the house. We had to wait almost a half an hour for everyone to show up. By that time I was already pacing and twitching with anxiety. “Stiles what’s going on?” Lydia demanded. “My biological dad and his brothers are at my house” I said slowly. “Biological dad? I thought the Sheriff was your dad?” Mason asked. “He is my Dad” I said firmly. “Okay wait. I thought this was an emergency?” Malia asked. “It is an emergency” I said getting annoyed.

“Calling all of us here because you’re scared to meet him isn’t exactly what I would call a Pack emergency” Hayden said. “They’re hunters” I blurted out, irritated. Everyone froze. “Your biological dad is a hunter?” Scott asked, tentative. “Yeah he is. Him and his brothers. Said so himself. And guess what? It gets even better. They’re apparently friends with angels” I said. “Angels?” Scott said making a shocked face. “Really Stiles? Angels?” Lydia asked, skeptical. “Yes angels. And believe me I don’t want to believe it either, but I met them. Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Castiel, Lucifer. Lucifer, Scott. I met the freaking devil. The devil!” I said rambling in a panic. “Okay Stiles calm down. Relax” Scott said gripping the tops of my arms.

“Okay then why are they here?” Corey asked. “The Nemeton. Apparently everything that’s happened in Beacon Hills has caught their attention so they’re here to do a supernatural cleanup” I said. “So they’re here to kill us” Malia stated. “Nobody’s going to die” Scott said firmly. “My Dad told them that they could only stay if they didn’t hunt” I said. “Yeah because that’s worked out so well in the past” Lydia said sarcastically. “We’ll be fine. We just have to make sure we stay under their radar, and keep away from the angels. We’re not a danger to the public. They have no reason to go after us” Scott stated. “Yeah because hunters care so much about the code” I muttered bitterly.

“I could call Chris. Maybe he can keep them in check?” Scott suggested. “I’m gonna call Deaton. See if he has anything on how to kill an angel” I said. “You’re going to kill an angel” Liam asked skeptically. “Preferably before they kill us” I answer. “I’m going to try and warn Parrish” Lydia said, taking out her phone. Scott looked around at everyone. “Head home, and remember don’t bring attention to yourselves” Scott said seriously. They all nodded and walked out the door. I was busy waiting for Deaton to pick up. Damn it! Voicemail. “Hey uh, we’ve got a serious Death Star like situation here and we kinda need you to call us back. Like now. Angels apparently are a thing and we need to know how to stop them before they all smite us, soooo call back” I said, hanging up. I huffed out a breath.

“So what now?” Scott asked, concerned. “I go back home I guess. I don’t want them getting bored and wandering around town alone” I said heading towards the door. “I’ll come with you” Scott said, following after me. “What!? No way!” I said firmly, stopping in my tracks. “Stiles” Scott started. “No Scott. I don’t want you anywhere near my house right now” I said. “Stiles I’m not gonna let you stay by yourself in a house full of hunters and angels. Besides if I avoid them completely they’ll know something’s up” Scott reasoned. I glared at him. “I hate when you use your brain. I’m supposed to be the smart one” I said jokingly, though slightly annoyed. He just smiled and began walking out the door.

We got into my jeep and pulled out of his driveway. After a few minutes Scott just looked at me. “What?” I said. “Are you okay?” he asked. “Well, let’s see. My bio family turned out to be hunters, who are here to kill my friends. And apparently angels aren’t as good as stories make them out to be. What do you think?” I said irritated. “Stiles” Scott said gently, giving me his puppy eyes. He always could break through my bitter sarcastic defense. “It sucks okay. I used to wonder what my biological dad was like ya know? If I was like him at all. I knew he didn’t know I existed so I never really got hung up on it. My Dad loves me so I never cared that I wasn’t actually his. It never mattered. Now my bio dad finally shows up and he turns out to be the enemy” I said sadly. “You don’t know that yet Stiles. He could be like Chris” Scott said, trying to reassure me.

“What if he’s like Gerard?” I said tearing up. At that Scott said nothing.


	6. Chapter 5

**(Castiel's POV)**

From the moment I had learned that Dean had a son I wanted to meet him. I was interested to see the kind of person that he was. As such, I had been disappointed when Sam said that it would be better if they just met him alone, but his reasoning had made sense. In my experience most humans don’t take an overload of new information well. So the five of us had taken the opportunity to do a scan of the surrounding town. We had been surprised to feel a powerful supernatural aura shrouding the town. However, the aura had felt chaotic and disturbed. We could feel that it was disrupting the balance of the town. It was almost as if the aura was calling supernatural creatures here. It made myself and even the archangels uneasy. Weighing the pros and cons, it was Michael who was the one to ultimately decide that we needed to tell the Winchesters what we discovered immediately. And they certainly hadn’t been happy about our decision.

When Mieczysław had raised his gun at us I couldn’t help but feel nostalgia. He was exactly like Dean. The only difference being he seemed to be more open to the existence of angels than Dean had been when we first met. His soul was one of the brightest I’ve ever seen in a human. Incredible protectiveness, care, loyalty and bravery. But also a heavy amount of pain, self-loathing and doubt weighing on him. Much like Sam and Dean’s souls. But beautiful non-the-less. After we left a second time it didn’t take long for Gabriel and Lucifer to get bored and vanish again. We quickly followed after them, knowing that they more than likely went back to Mieczysław’s house.

When we arrived we found Dean and the Sheriff glaring at each other, feeling the other out. “Damn you can cut the tension with a knife and build block towers with it” Gabriel said next to us. “Seriously! Why do you guys keep popping up here?” Dean demanded. “You make it sound like we have anything else to do” Lucifer said annoyed. “Out of curiosity do angels sleep?” the Sheriff asked us, cutting it. “We do not require sleep” I answered. “Why would you want to know that?” Adam inquired. “Just wanted to know how many rooms I needed to fix up” the Sheriff said. “Rooms?” Dean asked. “You don’t actually think I’m going to let you boys out of my sight do you?” the Sheriff stated almost threateningly.

“I do not understand your distrust of them” I say. The Sheriff looks over at me, looking very weary and tired. “Because it’s those you think you can trust that end up stabbing you in the back. I’m not going to make the mistake of trusting somebody that I shouldn’t. You want to prove you’re not a threat to this town? That’s going to take time” the Sheriff replied. “The supernatural has made you paranoid” I observed. “In my experience, not all monsters are supernatural, and not all supernaturals are monsters” the Sheriff retorted. For a short time no one had anything to comment to that powerfully true statement. “While that is true I still do not understand why you are so against hunters in your town. If you would utilize their help your town would be in much better shape” Michael stated. The Sheriff zoned in on him.

“Because most hunters kill indiscriminately and have caused more problems for us than anything else” he stated sharply. “You are speaking of the Hales and the Argents?” I inquired. The Sheriff grit his teeth. “So the Hales really didn’t do anything after all?” Adam asked, angrily. After a moment the Sheriff answered. “No. They didn’t. They were a peaceful family who had never hurt anybody. As a matter of fact, they had been the town’s protectors since they settled here. And because of one psychotic hunter an entire family was destroyed. Children, infants, humans, and non-humans were in that house when it went up in flames. And they weren’t the first nor were they the last victims to hunters who had gone away from the code. So I’m warning you now. You involve yourself in our business without our go ahead, and you point your gun at someone you shouldn’t, I will shoot you first” the Sheriff promised, looking at the Winchesters with a fierce expression.

I knew that not all hunters were noble, but it was still disappointing to hear part of what this town had suffered at their hands. At that moment the front door opened. “Dad?” a voice echoed. Mieczysław. “Dining room” the Sheriff called out. Mieczysław and a boy his height with tanned skin, brown eyes and hair walked into the dining room side by side. “And who would this be?” Lucifer asked in a mocking tone. “I’m Scott. Stiles’ friend” the boy answered smiling warmly at Lucifer. Lucifer actually recoiled slightly, dropping his smirk at the genuine warmth directed at him through Scott’s smile. I also noticed that Gabriel had an odd contemplative look on his face as he gazed at Scott. “Brother actually” Stiles said clapping a hand on Scott’s shoulder. The two of them smiled briefly at each other before turning their attention back to us.

Brother? “You are related?” I asked. “Nope. But he’s my brother in every way but blood. And frankly, blood doesn’t mean much to me” Stiles said brusquely. “Stiles” Scott said in a disappointed, gently admonishing tone. “Fine, I’ll play nice” Mieczysław replied. “Try not to take it too personally. We’ve been hurt by a lot of people in the past couple years. He’s trying to distance himself in case you end up hurting him too” Scott said, looking at Dean with a pitying look on his face. I couldn’t help the fond smile that formed. Yup, he was definitely a Winchester. “Great so now that this round of family therapy has been completed we can all hold hands and sing show tunes as we skip wonderfully through a meadow” Lucifer mocked.

“Okay one, I don’t skip, and two, if you need me I’ll be playing Call of Duty with Scott upstairs” Mieczysław said turning to head up the stairs. Scott grabbed his arm and spun him back around. Mieczysław made what Dean would call ‘an epic bitch-face’ at Scott. “You are a dirty betrayer that betrays. I thought you were supposed to be my backup here” Mieczysław said, sounding miffed. “I am. But first I think you need to have an actual conversation with the other members of your family that doesn’t involve threatening them” Scott said moving Mieczysław over to a chair opposite of Dean, and then proceeding to sit in the chair next to him. Dean himself had a look of gratefulness in his eyes. “I hate you so much right now” Mieczysław mutters. Scott just smiles at him reassuringly.

I couldn’t help but stare at Scott. There was something about him that was bothering me. Almost like his aura was calling out to me. It didn’t feel malevolent, but it was almost like his soul or inner nature was projecting to those around him. Though somehow his aura felt muffled. Only someone with strong supernatural senses would be able to pick up on it though. He didn’t feel demonic in nature. That much I could tell. I decided to look into his soul like I had done with Mieczysław in order to see if I could discover what it was exactly about him that was nudging at my senses. As I peered within him I couldn’t help the large intake of breathe I took as I gazed upon his soul. Not even the Winchester’s souls could even compare to his. His soul was the purest I’ve ever seen in a human. Yes there were scars from what had probably been near death encounters, but they barely registered on the whole. The strength of his character, morality, humility, bravery, forgiveness, kindness, protectiveness, understanding, and love was at a level I had never seen before in any human. I had never thought it would be possible to meet any soul more beautiful than the Winchesters, and yet here one was sitting before me. In some aspects it almost seemed like Grace, but that wasn’t possible, so I just dismissed the comparison.

“Cas?” I vaguely heard Dean ask as I continued to gaze upon Scott’s soul. “Are you okay?” Scott asked me, sounding concerned. “Wait are you looking at his soul?!” Mieczysław accused. Scott winced a bit. “Sorry. My soul’s probably not the best thing to look at” Scott apologized. I quickly shook my head in disbelief. “Your soul…I’ve never seen anything more beautiful” I commented. I ignored the chorus of “What?” around me. As I looked closer at his soul I saw what seemed like threads coming off it. I followed the strongest thread and was surprised to find that it was connected to Mieczysław’s own soul. Suddenly I heard Gabriel whistle in appreciation next to me. “Seriously?! Is it like an angel thing to ignore privacy or something?” Mieczysław said, irritated. “Wait, Puppy-face knows about the supernatural?” Dean questioned. “A duh” Mieczysław replied back. “Out of curiosity what would you have done if we hadn’t known about the supernatural?” Scott asked curiously. There was a brief pause in silence. I believe this is what Dean has described as being an oh-shit moment. “Surprise?” Gabriel said. Stiles snorted out a laugh.

Suddenly there was a loud buzzing noise, and Scott took his phone out of his pocket. Scott’s jaw tightened. “Everything okay?” Mieczysław asked him. “We gotta go. Now” Scott said gently, but in a way that left no room for discussion. “Okay?” Mieczysław said, sounding confused. As they got up from their seats the Sheriff spoke. “Anything I should know about?” he said, clearly not taking any excuses. “Uh just going to go help Hayden. She and Liam got into some trouble while they were out on their date” Scott said, gesturing to the door. “Don’t wait up for our sake” Mieczysław said as the both of them near ran out the door. The Sheriff made a loud sigh and rubbed his temples. “So uh, who’s Liam and Hayden?” Dean asked. “Liam’s on the lacrosse team with Stiles and Scott. Hayden is Liam’s girlfriend. Scott and Stiles are kind of like their mentors” the Sheriff explained.

Dean tapped his fingers lightly on the table. “So uh, which room are we staying in?” Dean asked. “Well I’ve got two guest rooms and a couch so divide that how you want it” the Sheriff said. “We’re not doing rock-paper-scissors” Dean said flatly. Sam and Adam just chuckled. “Not our fault you always do scissors” Adam grinned. “Runt” Dean said curtly. “Ass” Adam answered back smiling. Just then a police officer bursts through the front door in a panic. I immediately tensed upon sensing his aura. My brothers did the same. “Parrish? What is it?” the Sheriff asked, quickly standing up. The officer looked at us with uncertainty before replying. “There was a break out in Eichen House” Parrish said in a worried tone. The Sheriff seemed too un-tense slightly at that. “Relax Deputy I’ll send out some officers to round up the patients –” the Sheriff began. “Sheriff” Parrish cut off. The Sheriff paused, looking at this Parrish with a renewed sense of unease.

“There was a break out in the _lower_ levels of Eichen House” Parrish forced out. The Sheriff leaned back in his stance, his expression unchanged, but there was an unmistakable terror in his eyes. “Eichen House? The mental hospital” Sam questioned, confused. “It’s not just a mental hospital” the Sheriff said with a calm dread. We looked back at him curiously. Silently waiting for him to explain what he meant. The dread in the air was near palpable. “The lower levels serve as a supernatural prison. And we just had prison break” the Sheriff revealed.

**(Dean’s POV)**

“It’s a WHAT!” I shouted, standing up out of my chair, glaring at Noah. Noah ignored me and continued speaking to Parrish. “Just how many prisoners are we talking here Parrish?” Noah demanded. Parrish gestured to us. “I’m guessing they’re the hunters” he accused, looking at each of us. “Just answer the question Deputy” Noah said agitatedly. “From the list Dr. Fenris gave me, we’re looking at the wendigo Patrick Clarke, a sluagh, vampire, five werewolves, and the Desert Wolf” Parrish relayed. I grit my teeth in anger. “Why the hell haven’t you killed those sons a bitches?” I demanded. “We lock away serial killers don’t we?” Noah quipped right back. “Can they even be trusted?” Parrish demanded. Before I could retort Lucifer spoke up, “Can you?” I narrowed my eyes. I looked and saw Cas tense and ready to strike, his angel blade peeking out of his sleeve. Looking around I saw that each of the archangels were staring seriously at Parrish.

“I already warned you to watch who you threaten in this town. I don’t care if you’re God himself. You will not harm my Deputy” Noah said threateningly. I glanced coldly back at Noah. “Are you aware of what he is?” Michael inquired curiously. “I am” John answered, “And like I said, if you’re going to stay here, you’re going to have to learn to blur the lines a bit”. I looked back at the Deputy. “What are you?” I demanded, not liking this conversation. “A hellhound” Parrish replied tightly. My eyebrows scrunched in confusion. “Hellhounds don’t look like people” I stated matter-of-factly. “He’s a hellhound of the Wild Hunt. A little different than the hounds of Hell” Lucifer explained, eyeing Parrish with an edge of interest. I saw Sam open his mouth, more than likely about to ask about the whole Wild Hunt deal, when John cut him off. “We don’t have time for this crap. While we sit here arguing amongst each other about who’s dangerous or not, a bunch of really dangerous, bloodthirsty supernatural killers are on the loose right now” Noah chastised.

Sucking in a breath I made my decision. “We’re helping” I stated, looking at him in the eye. He could threaten me all he wanted there was no way I was sitting this one out. After a moment he turned away from me and looked at Parrish. “Stiles and Scott are already hunting them down aren’t they?” Noah questioned. A cold dread ran up my spine. “Fenris sent Scott the list first. Scott texted everyone else the information” Parrish revealed. NO! Stiles is going to get himself killed! When I moved to head out the door Noah blocked me. “Get out of my way” I threatened. “If you’re going to help it’s going to be on my terms. I’m not going to have you accidently killing someone you shouldn’t” Noah said glaring at me back. “Scott and Mason are taking care of the wendigo, Stiles and Lydia are tracking the Sluagh, Malia and Corey are going after the Desert Wolf, and Liam and Hayden are chasing the vampire” Parrish relayed looking at his phone. “So it’s just the werewolves that are left unaccounted for” Noah stated.

“They’re all kids aren’t they?” Adam accused. I clenched my fists. My son and his friends were gallivanting around as young untrained hunters with no real experienced hunters to watch their backs. I know people say that we Winchesters must have a death wish but this is too much even for us. “You’re letting a bunch of untrained _teenagers_ risk their lives?” Sam asked furiously. “It was never my choice” Noah said sadly.

And sadly that was probably true.


	7. Chapter 6

**(Dean’s POV)**

“I’m going to go find Stiles” I stated walking out the front door. “Dean!” I heard Sam shout after me. “No Sam. We’ve gotta find him. And keep him from doing something stupid” I retorted. “Dean, we’ve never even gone up against a sluagh before. We have no idea on how to beat this thing. Not to mention, if you’ve already forgotten, we’ve also got a vampire, werewolves, and wendigo running around. Who knows what we’re gonna run into first” Sam protested. I growled in frustration. Damn his logic! I opened the Impala’s trunk, revealing our weapons arsenal. “Yeah you three are definitely hunters” I heard the Sheriff mutter next to me. I handed a machete to both Sam and Adam, pointedly ignoring Sam’s bitch face #9. “We could try iron” Adam pitched in. “I think you three are the ones in the way” Deputy Douche commented. I wheeled on him. “Stiles and Lydia can more than handle the sluagh on their own” he said firmly. “How about you just tell me where I can find them before I decide to do what I should have done already and just put a bullet in your head” I threatened.

**(Stiles’ POV)**

After everyone arrived at Eichen we all decided that it would be best to split up in order to catch as many of the escapees as possible, as quickly as possible. The last thing we needed was my bio dad, his brothers, and the winged hypocrites getting involved. They seemed to be the ‘if it’s supernatural, shoot first’ types, and I didn’t want any of our Pack getting hurt. Or killed. “Hell, they’ll probably try to kill me too once they find out I’m a part of the Pack” I thought bitterly. Most hunters don’t have much respect for humans who hang around supernaturals. Most of the time we’re seen as traitors that needed to be taught a lesson or killed. “And once they find out that I use magic forget it” I thought despondently. I shook my head. Sifting through my wandering thoughts is never a good place to be.

“Anything?” I asked, anxiously pacing back and forth. Lydia made an annoyed grunt. “I am listening to the whispers of the dead, I am not a GPS. We can’t just drive and hope that we end up where we need to be” she said annoyed. “Uh yeah we can. You do it all the time. It’s how we find most of the bodies anyway” I retort. “Yeah well contrary to what the police department thinks, I don’t consciously wander around searching for dead bodies” Lydia stated. “Well then stop trying and just feel. Listen to whatever the voices in your head are telling you to do” I tell her. “And people wonder why banshees end up in mental hospitals diagnosed with schizophrenia” Lydia said sarcastically. “Lydia just concentrate please” I reprimanded.

“Ugh! It would be easier if people would stop slamming doors! I can’t concentrate with all the echoes. And would it kill them to install heating vents?!” Lydia shouted, annoyed. I froze. “Lydia, nobody’s slamming any doors” I said slowly. Lydia froze in place, suddenly listening more intently. “Lydia?” I questioned. “I know where he is” Lydia said suddenly, quickly walking out of the cell.

**(Dean’s POV)**

I opened the door to the morgue, my gun in my hand. Looking around the room I didn’t see any sign of the sluagh. Or Stiles. I huffed out a breath. With some coaxing from the Sheriff, Parrish relented and told us that Stiles and Lydia found out that the sluagh was at the hospital. Specifically, the ward where they keep the stiffs. Sam had said that it made sense since sluaghs were supposed to feed off of the souls of the dead. Although I was curious how they managed to figure it out so quickly, the Sheriff and his Deputy were pretty good at deflecting our questions regarding the subject. The fact that the Sheriff has a Hellhound for a Deputy makes me wonder what else he’s hiding. Especially when it seems like Stiles might be in on it too. I was really praying that Stiles wasn’t buddy buddy with any dangerous supernatural creature. I really didn’t want to have to gank any of his friends and have him hate me for it because he can’t see them for how dangerous they really are.

“What are you doing here?” a voice demanded, breaking me out of my thoughts. I turned around to see a curly red haired woman walk into the room. Her name tag read Cross. A red Cross. I snorted at my own pun. “You think trespassing is funny?” she demanded sternly. “No mam. I’m a, just here to identify a body” I managed to stammer out. “I wasn’t aware that we currently had any John Doe’s that needed to be identified” she said suspiciously. “Yeah well a friend of mine went missing and the police said that they might have a match, so I came right here to investigate” I lied. She scoffed. “Yeah alright buddy just get out of here before I call the cops and have you arrested” she stated. “Nope I’m good, I’ll go” I said walking past her.

Before I could reach the door I was suddenly hit across the back of the head. I crumpled to the ground, dropping my gun. I looked up to see the nurse smirking above me. Suddenly, her form faded into a grotesque brown-gray skinned monster with pointed ears and teeth. I cursed myself for letting my guard down. I kicked out at the thing but it quickly moved to the side. I stood up while I had the chance, and pulled out an iron knife. The creature just hissed at me. I swung the knife out several times trying to stab it, but it kept moving away as if it were made of smoke. As I lunged for another swipe it smacked me across the face, and I fell into the freezer doors. Suddenly the sluagh was gripping me by the throat, choking me. I stabbed it with the knife, but it only let out a horrible screeching noise. By now dots were clouding my vision, and I was fading fast. As I was fading I began to feel the energy being sucked out of my body. “Shit” I thought futility, “It’s taking my soul”. I cursed my life’s horrible timing. “I just discover I have a son, and now I’m going to die without ever getting to know him” I thought sadly as the darkness consumed me.

**(Stiles’ POV)**

As we were walking through the hospital corridors Lydia suddenly stopped. “Lydia, what is it?” I asked. “Someone’s about to die” she said terrified, “It’s about to kill someone”. Gripping my bat the two of us sprinted to the autopsy room, praying that we won’t be too late to save whoever it was the sluagh decided to take as its victim. As I yanked open the door to the autopsy room, I couldn’t help but freeze in shock. Inside the room was the sluagh standing over Dean. Choking him, and draining his life force. My breathing tightened. “No, no, no! I can’t have a panic attack now!” I thought furiously. But my lungs didn’t want to listen. Just then Lydia wailed at the sluagh. Her scream sent it flying into the wall, and snapped me out of my panic attack. Before it could reorient itself I sprinted over and swung my bat at its head with all the force I had. I flinched at the sickening crunch of its skull as it made contact with my bat. The sluagh collapsed to the ground, its head bleeding out onto the floor.

“Is…is it dead?” I stammered. “No” Lydia answered confidently. I bent down and snapped the mountain ash infused cuffs that I made on him and walked over to Lydia, who was checking over Dean. “And I think the guy’ll be okay too. He’s just passed out” she said as I knelt down. “Damn right he better be okay. He has no right to go and die on me now” I said softly. Lydia looked at me confused, her eyes demanding an explanation. “He’s my biological father” I said looking at her sadly. I couldn’t help but reach out and grip his arm. He was a hunter, the enemy. But Scott was right. Even if I said otherwise, I still wanted his love. His approval. And I didn’t want him to die. It so wasn’t fair. “He’s your dad? The hunter? Why is he here? How did he find out about the breakout?” she asked. “I don’t know. If my Dad found out, then that would explain how” I said. “Hey. Hey! Wake up. Dean!” I said, shaking his shoulders a bit.

After a few seconds Dean groaned and opened his eyes. “Stiles?” he said. Then his eyes shot wide open as his memory came back to him. “The sluagh! You gotta go. It’s too dangerous for you to be here” he rambled at me, getting up. “You mean _that sluagh_?” I said smugly, pointing to the still unconscious creature on the floor. Dean blinked in surprise. “How?” he muttered. “You’re welcome by the way. If Lydia and I hadn’t come when we did you’d be dead right now” I said smirking. “How’d you beat it? My knife wasn’t working at all” he asked curiously. I held my bat up in front of his face. “You’re kidding right?” he said skeptically, “You killed that thing just by whacking it with a baseball bat? Kid, if I could just beat monsters with a baseball bat my job would be a lot easier than it is” “Well its special baseball bat” I said slightly offended. What does everyone have against my bat? Dean just raised an eyebrow at me.

“I made it” I said, finally relenting. “You made it?” Dean said, sounding confused. “Yup through a druidic magical weapons ritual that I modified” I said, deciding to test the waters on where he stood regarding magic users. “You can actually _make_ magical weapons?” he said sounding dumbfounded, “It just looks like an ordinary bat to me”. “It’s meant to. I can’t exactly walk around school with a gun you know” I said smiling, glad that he didn’t really seem to mind the fact that I can make magical weapons. Then again he is a hunter. So it would figure that anyone who can make weapons that can kill monsters would be on his okay list. “I’m still not understanding how you could kill a sluagh with that thing though” he said, wanting details. “The steel is made from a combination of wolfsbane, mistletoe, mountain ash, salt, iron, and silver, forged in holy fire under the light of a full moon with my purified blood. There’s not much that this thing can’t at least hurt” I said with pride.

After of moment of stunned silence, Dean just whistled in appreciation. “My kid’s a badass” he said smiling. If anyone asks I didn’t have a momentary spike in happiness at his words. “Alright we need to dispose of the body before someone sees it” Dean said, picking up his gun and walking over to the sluagh. “It’s not dead” Lydia said. “What?” Dean said, confused. “It’s just knocked out” Lydia answered. “What! Why didn’t you kill it?” Dean said taking aim at the sluagh. I lunged and grabbed his wrist. “Stiles, what the hell!” Dean shouted at me. “Dr. Fenris hired us to bring him back to Eichen” I said firmly, glaring at him. “Back to – It needs to be killed Stiles. It’s dangerous. You don’t just lock something like this up!” Dean protested. “It’s what we were hired to do, and it’s what we’re going to do” I said resolutely, almost daring him to pull the trigger while my hand was still on his arm. After a tense moment, with both of us gritting our teeth, Dean finally put his gun down. “Fine, but I want a word with this Fenris guy” he growled out. “I’m sure he’d love to meet you, now can we just get it out of here before someone comes in?!” Lydia demanded.

After a brief stare down it was decided that Lydia and I would take the sluagh back to Eichen in my Jeep. I didn’t trust him not to kill the sluagh en route to the facility. Lydia was currently filling me in on what I was missing in our Pack Chatroom. Malia and Corey couldn’t track down her mom because of a scent blocker. Adam apparently showed up when Liam and Hayden were chasing after the vampire, and he cut its head off. Way to scar the Pack puppies for life there dear Uncle o’mine. Out of all of us Scott and Mason seemed to end up with the better end of the deal. Sam had run into them after they had managed to restrain Patrick. Needless to say Sam was currently asking Mason a million different questions about the different species of wendigo. And meanwhile I have to deal with Dean glaring holes in the back of my head from his impala while we drive to Eichen House. The only good thing about any of this is that somehow we were fortunate enough that none of them saw the Pack using their abilities.

After we arrived Scott had Mason drive Lydia home. Something I was grateful for. I didn’t want to toy with Lady Luck any more than we already had. So now it was just the two of us with my bio family. “So Dr. Fenris, I’m just going to cut to the chase here. You wouldn’t happen to be a Norse deity or anything would you?” Dean asked. My Uncles just rolled their eyes, apparently this was normal behavior for him. I caught Scott looking back and forth between me and Dean smirking. If he was comparing the two of us I was going to shave him bald in his sleep! We aren’t anything alike!

“A deity? Myself? Not by any stretch of the imagination. I changed my name after I lost my credibility with my peers when I tried to convince them that werewolves existed. Now I oversee the supernatural sect of Eichen. It’s my job to make sure that those that are locked up here never see the light of day again” Dr. Fenris said. “Yeah you got them locked up real tight and secure here” Dean accused. Fenris just ignored him. “The entire building and individual cells are made with mountain ash. Not to mention the building itself was made above overlapping telluric currents, strengthening the barriers and protections here. I can assure you that who, or whatever caused this breakout will never do it again” Dr. Fenris said pointedly, walking away. “So then how did they escape then?” Sam asked, turning to us.

“We already have a theory about that” I said. “The person who set the prisoners free had to be human, or at the very least someone who isn’t affected by mountain ash” Scott continued. “Not to mention the Pack couldn’t pick up the werewolves or Corrine’s scent because of the home-made scent blocker, which usually only humans use” I thought to myself. “Which leads us to believe that the whole break out was a distraction to keep us occupied” I continued on. “A distraction from what?” Adam asked. “We’re not sure yet” Scott answered. “Okay. Did you check the guest records to see if anyone suspicious went into the building” Sam asked. “Checked, re-checked and copied. Unless they used an alias, there wasn’t anyone of significance on the roster” I stated bitterly. “Then how’d they get in?” Dean questioned. “It’s not like the place is impenetrable. It’s not Fort Knox. There are ways to get in. Hell we’ve even broken in before…” I trailed off. 

“Stiles?” Scott said slowly, “What is it?” “Son of a bitch” I said loudly. I heard Sam and Adam huff out what sounded like a muffled laugh next to me. “What? What’s wrong?” Dean asked, taking his glare away from his brothers. “Has Chris gotten back to you?” I ask Scott. “No. Why?” he asked. “Gerard. It was Gerard” I said confidently. “Gerard?” Dean questioned. “Think about it Scott. There is a direct entrance into Eichen through the tunnels. The only ones besides us and Chris who knows about the tunnels is Gerard, and we haven’t seen him since we stopped the Beast” I said, ignoring Dean’s confusion. “Okay, but that doesn’t tell us why he would release a bunch of supernatural prisoners” Scott countered. “Scott, its Gerard. There’s no line he wouldn’t cross to achieve whatever his current nefarious agenda is” I retorted.

“Okay, who the hell Gerard?” Dean asked, sounding slightly annoyed. “Someone I hope rots in the lowest circle of Hell for all eternity” I said angrily. “Tell us how you really feel about the guy why don’t you?” Dean stated sarcastically. “He just did” a voice behind us said. We all jumped. Turning around we saw all the angels had decided to grace us with their presence. “Dude I really need to give you sarcasm lessons” I said to the blue eyed angel. “Dammit Cas. We’ve talked about this. You have to give us some kind of warning when you guys decide to just pop up out of nowhere” Dean said exasperatedly. “Your previous conversation was more interesting. Is there a particular reason I should I should be keeping an eye out for this man on my Racks?” Lucifer stated nonchalantly. “Let’s just say he takes manipulative hypocritical power-hungry psychopath to a new level” I proclaim. “That’s all well and good but who is he?” Sam asked. “Gerard Argent. Inspirational murderer of all. Supernatural, human, killers, innocents, his own men, pregnant women, infants and children. He’s unbiased that way” I said angrily.

They all looked taken aback by that. “Wait, Argent? He’s a hunter?” Sam asked. “Yup” Scott said. “When you say inspirational murderer of all?” Adam trails off. “We mean he’s a psychotic nut-job who uses his hunting as an excuse to kill anyone who gets in his way” Scott answered. “And he’s still living?” Gabriel asked with a very dangerous gleam in his eyes that I’d really prefer not to over-analyze. “Unfortunately” I mutter. “Yeah. Sam and I have met a couple of hunters like him before” Dean said tightly. “You’re never going to trust us are you?” Adam asked, well, more like stated. “We’re still trying to figure out what type of hunters you are” Scott replied softly. “Meaning what exactly?” Dean questioned.

“If you’re more like Chris Argent, or Gerard”


	8. Chapter 7

**(Stiles’ POV)**

I slammed my hand down on my annoying alarm clock, and rolled onto my back. I hadn’t gotten much sleep last night. I didn’t trust my bio dad or his family to not do something to me in my sleep. Especially when that angel Cas offered to knock me out till tomorrow so I could get to sleep easier. That in itself screamed kidnapping, and/or mental manipulation. The angel actually had the audacity to be mildly offended by my thoughts. Needless to say, sleep eluded me until I finally cut researching how to ward off angels at four o’clock in the morning. Deaton still hadn’t gotten back to me yet. Whatever he is doing better be damn important. Deciding that it was about time I got my butt up and face the day, I lifted myself out of bed and put on my layers of plaid and jeans. Judging from the voices downstairs our ‘guests’ were up too. I quietly made my way down the stairs, halting at the last step, and leaned against the wall so that I could listen in to their conversation better.

“What do you mean you can’t locate it? Whatever it is, it should be a giant magical neon sign saying come here” I heard Dean protest. “We can feel it. But there is a protective magic surrounding it, preventing us from even getting a fixed location on it” Raphael responded. “And you’re sure this thing is the cause of all the misfortune here?” Adam asked. “I would not say that it is necessarily the cause. This town seems to have a long history involving the supernatural. However, from what we are feeling this magical marker is what is cursing this land with strife. Though why this is we are not sure. We must first locate it in order to be able to accurately determine why this is” Michael answered. Magical marker causing strife? Then it hit me like a freight train. The Nemeton. They were talking about the Nemeton. I recalled reading in the Bestiary that if a Nemeton was harmed in any way it would bring strife, pain, and chaos to the surrounding area. If that was the case…

I collapsed with a loud thunk onto the stairs, sitting as broken as I felt, my head bent towards the floor. I heard the stampede of footsteps rush towards the stairs. “Stiles! What’s wrong” Dean said, bending down to my eye level, though I refused to meet his eyes. Instead I sucked in a breath and looked at the angels. “Can you fix it?” I demanded. “You know where the magical energy is coming from?” Sam asked, surprised. I ignored him. _“Can you fix it_?” I demanded again. “We give you our word as soldiers of Heaven” Michael stated confidently. I grit my teeth and went back to staring at the floorboards. Can I really trust them enough to take them to the Nemeton? Can I…no. Can the town afford me not to take them to the Nemeton if they really can fix things? “Stiles. If you know where this thing is you need to tell us” Dean said softly, yet with a firm commanding edge. “I –” As I was about to tell them my phone rang Battle Scars by Guy Sebastian.

Scott.

“Hey. What’s up?” I said, answering the phone, trying to mask the sadness in it. “Parrish just called me. The werewolves broke into the Butcher’s shop. We have fifteen minutes before Parrish has to notify the rest of the department” Scott said in a hurry. I stood up like a jack-in-the-box. “On my way now” I said, hanging up. I moved past Dean, grabbed Roscoe’s keys and ran out the door. “Stiles!” Dean yelled, grabbing onto my arm. “What’s going on?” he demanded. I rolled my eyes. “The werewolves that escaped yesterday are attacking the Butcher’s shop. We have to go and collect them before Parrish has to dispatch someone” I said, pulling my arm out of Dean’s grip. “We’re coming” Dean said heading towards his impala. “Oh my god we don’t have time for this” I complained running to Roscoe. As I sped to get to the Butcher’s shop Dean kept pace right with me. I was really praying that Scott wasn’t already there and fighting the werewolves. I didn’t want him getting shot in the crossfire.

As Dean and I parked down the street from the shop I heard the tell-tale motor of Scott’s motorbike coming around the curve. After pocketing my emergency supplies I walked over to Scott’s side, leaving the eight unwelcome additions behind. “Don’t do anything risky” I told him, hoping he understood the underlining message. _Don’t use your werewolf powers_. “I’ll try” he replied. _If I need to protect you I will_. Stressed out I rubbed my forehead. “Let’s go” Scott said motioning forward. I moved forward, taking up my position on his right. “Stiles you two should be behind us” Dean said. I rolled my eyes. “This isn’t the first time we’ve dealt with werewolves” I said back sharply. Scott motioned to around back near the loading docks. “He must’ve heard something” I thought. When we got around the back guttural growls sounded around us.

“Ah shit!” Adam exclaimed, trying to decide where to point his gun. Dean and Sam were doing the same. Although they looked more like they were keeping an eye on each of the wolves, ready to shoot whoever moved towards them first. The werewolves surrounded us. I couldn’t help but scoff a bit. These bozos were either desperate or suicidal. “Most likely the former” I thought. I glanced at Scott who looked like he was ready to put the dogs in their place. I grabbed his arm and just shook my head ‘no’ at him. It wasn’t necessary for him to reveal his nature right now. “Aw well isn’t this cute. The puppies wanna play” Lucifer mocked with a bloodthirsty smirk. Shit! The angels were going to kill them. “Don’t kill them” Scott commanded. The angels looked at him, clearly surprised by the strength and authority in his voice. “Are you kidding me right now?! What is it with you guys and your ‘no killing’ rule!?” Dean demanded, still keeping his eyes trained on the wolves in front of him. “What are we supposed to do with them then?” Sam asked in a demanding tone. “This” I said, taking out a small cylindrical container from my pocket.

I thrust my arm out scattering the powder in front of me. As I did, the powder blew apart around us and reformed as five individual circles around each of the werewolves. “Whoa!” Adam mumbled. “What was that?” Sam and Dean asked at the same. The angels on the other hand were now looking at me with a skeptical eye. I gave them a shit-eating grin. “Mountain ash. A little faith, trust and pixie dust goes a long way” I said smirking. They all looked back at the werewolves, only to see each of them struggling against a barrier. “Okay so they’re trapped. Now what?” Sam asked. “I’m getting tired of saying, _this_ ” I said, taking out another container filled with a bright purple wolfsbane powder. Much like what I did with the ash, I dumped the contents of the container into the air, and the purple powder swirled around us in a circle, hitting all the werewolves in their faces. A few moments later they were all dropping unconscious onto the ground. “You’re seriously going to have to teach us how to do that” Adam said looking at the unconscious wolves with awe. “Speaking of which, how did you do that?” Dean asked, staring at me suspiciously. The Angel Brigade, as I heard Dean call them once, were staring intently at me now as well.

**(Dean’s POV)**

“I’m a Druid” Stiles said finally. “What the hell is a Druid?” Adam asked, confused. “Druid? Like the Celtic sorcerers?” Sam asks. “You’re a witch?” My voice was strained. My instinct as a hunter and my instincts towards my family were now butting heads with each other. Another child of mine was a supernatural hunter target. “No” Stiles deadpans at me. “Interesting. Even in my several millennia I had yet to meet one before you” Cas said, looking as Stiles like a confusing puzzle. Stiles sighed, sounding annoyed. “Well, at least you haven’t shot me yet” Stiles muttered. I hated that he thought that we would. We only went after magic users that were causing problems for other people. Scott placed a supporting hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “A Druid is a human that is born with the ability to manipulate, and channel energy” Stiles explains.

“Soooo like a witch?” Adam asked, confused about the differentiation. “NO!” Stiles shouted exasperatedly. I started at his loud reaction to Adam’s lack of understanding. Everyone else looked pretty taken aback by his reaction as well. “We’re scholars, advisors, healers, and sources of information about the supernatural” he shouted angrily, “How do you think humans learned to combat the supernatural if the first place huh? Druids. Who do you think the Men of Letters based their organization on? The Druids. Witchery? It started because people tried to emulate the Druids. We are a neutral area. Our job is to keep the balance between the supernatural and not. Hunters and supernatural creatures alike usually leave us alone because of our position as advisors. I am not a monster. I am not a threat to you. But if you go after my Pack I will choose them over you” Stiles finished defensively. I was shocked. This was too much information to compute at once. Heh. And to think that at one point I had been worried that I’d be the one screwing around with everything Stiles thought he knew about the world.

“Talk about ironic. Coming from a family of hunters only to end up fighting for the opposing side and a supernatural yourself” Gabriel observed. Stiles pinned his glare on Gabriel. “I may be a part of a Pack but I don’t go around protecting all supernatural creatures. Hell most of the enemies we deal with here are supernatural creatures. And just for the record. Druids are technically human” Stiles retorted. “If you’re so proud to be a pitiful human then why do you claim to be a Druid?” Lucifer asked. Stiles blanked his expression before answering. “Because I got sick of watching everyone around me die” Stiles said. The pain in his eyes was near palpable. I was pretty sure I heard Raphael mutter “Of course. Winchesters”. “Wait. What do you mean you’re part of a Pack?” Sam asked, confused. I watched as Stiles closed his eyes in frustration and mutter what sounded like “Shit” under his breath. Judging from how Scott bowed his head to his chest Stiles hadn’t meant to reveal that.

Cold fear went down my spine at the thought of Stiles being a part of a werewolf Pack. I may have slightly better views of werewolves now because of Garth, but I still was in no way comfortable with Stiles being around a Pack of them. Suddenly Scott’s head snapped up. “We need to get them out of here, the police are coming” he said urgently. “Somehow I don’t think that they’re all going to fit in our cars” Adam coined in. “Ugh you boys are hopeless” Gabriel said snapping his fingers. Looking around all the werewolves were gone. “There done and done. Your worries have been solved. No need to thank me all at once” he said, chewing on some licorice. “Where did you send them?” Scott demanded, looking worried. “Relax kid I didn’t drop them in a ravine or anything. I sent them back to the funny house” Gabriel said whimsically. “Okay, great, wonderful. Now we’ve got to get out of here before we get stuck being questioned by the police” Stiles said sprinting to the front of the building, Scott following after him.

By the time we got to our cars the police cruisers had already pulled up, and deputies were already scouring the place. “What are you meatheads waiting for?” Lucifer asked. I rolled my eyes. “I need to talk to my Dad. If he comes here” Stiles said. It still hurt slightly to hear him call the Sheriff, Dad, but I knew I had no right to the position either. Suddenly a voice was yelling in our direction. “McCall! Stilinski! I should’ve known you two would be at the center of this mess. Give me ten laps around the building starting now” some man with wild hair yelled out, pointing at Stiles and Scott as he walked out of the gym we were in front of. “Wha– Coach we graduated” Stiles stammered out. Tweet. “Coach you can’t–”. Tweet. “You’re not–”. TWEET! “Would you stop–”. TTWWWEEEETTT! “Get your butts high tailing it around the building now or I’m giving Dunbar suicide runs till he vomits for the next week!” the man yelled. Stiles and Scott just looked at each other exasperated. TWEET! “Get moving!” the man, Coach, yelled. A moment later Stiles and Scott took off running around the gym with the Coach yelling after them, “Faster! Run like a rabid jackal in the desert wants to gnaw your faces off”.

“He paints a vivid picture doesn’t he?” Sam said smirking. I couldn’t help but laugh at their misfortune every time I saw them run by. This guy was unbelievable! He was actually insulting them each time they made a lap past him. “Well, that’s one way to go about motivating someone” I thought. The archangels found their plight just as hilarious, especially Lucifer and Gabriel. The Sheriff walked over to us during their eighth lap. He looked completely unperturbed about what was going on. “So I’m guessing this is normal?” I asked smiling. “For Coach? Yes. And believe me this is nothing. He’s a good man, but definitely eccentric at best. There was an incident freshman year where in order to make money for the lacrosse team he auctioned off his players to people. Shirtless” The Sheriff said. I made a face at that. “He pimped out his students?” Sam said in disbelief. The archangels actually seemed mildly disturbed by that. “Unintentionally yes. If his students didn’t love him so much he’d have been fired” The Sheriff said. Cas just looked confused. As he opened his mouth to undoubtedly ask what pimping meant I cut him off. “I’ll tell you later Cas now’s not the time to ask” I told him. He looked mildly frustrated but nodded none-the-less.

Looking back over at Stiles and Scott they seemed to have finally finished their laps. “I am _profoundly_ disappointed in you two. That was the most pathetic display of long distance sprinting I have ever seen. And I taught Greenberg. You boys better get in shape by the time school starts or else you’ll be off first line” Coach proclaimed. “Coach we graduated” Stiles whined exasperatedly. “Hahahahaha…oh you’re serious” Coach said. “Coach you were at our graduation ceremony” Scott said disbelievingly. “I just thought they let you walk, I didn’t think you actually graduated” the man said in disbelief. “We should’ve just let Liam suffer” Stiles complained panting. At this point everyone was full on laughing, even Cas, Michael, and Raphael. “Alright Finstock thanks for taking care of my parental duties for me, but I’ll take it from here” The Sheriff said. “Yeah okay. I better not catch you two at any more crime scenes, or the next crime scene you’ll be at is your own!” Finstock declared as he marched back into the gym.

“Shouldn’t you be concerned that he just threatened to harm your kid?” Adam asked. The three of them scoffed. “It’s Coach. He says stuff like that all the time. You just get used to it” Scott said uncaringly. “I’m genuinely concerned about the quality of teaching at your high school” I say to him seriously. “A teaching job at Beacon Hills High is like the Dark Arts position. Cursed. What’s the count now? Six dead teachers, four almost killed, and another four that turned out to be psychotic killers?” Stiles comments sarcastically. “Are we not counting the dead custodial workers and the bus driver?” Scott asked, sounding completely serious. I just rubbed my face with my hands. This place was completely surrounded by a shroud of death. If I detested my son living here before, I saw no reason to let him continue living here now. For he and Scott to just discuss things like this as if they we talking about the weather, it meant that they were so accustomed to death that it didn’t bother them anymore. And yet…they seemed to try to prevent as many people from being killed as possible. Even if they weren’t human. Then I thought back to something Stiles had said.

_“Because I got sick of watching everyone around me die”_


	9. Chapter 8

**(Sam’s POV)**

I couldn’t help but be slightly appalled by how my nephew was living. When I found out I had a nephew I had hoped that he was able to have the childhood me and Dean never had. The kind of life Adam had until the supernatural destroyed it. Unfortunately, it seems like our family really is cursed or something. My only solace was that he still wanted to go to college. Even if it was so that he could join the FBI and secretly weed out their supernatural cases. The fact that he was also a Druid didn’t really bother me. The idea was actually pretty fascinating. Especially if what Stiles told us about their history is true. I could see that he wasn’t a witch, but Dean will probably be a little wary for a while. I’ll just have to remind him of the fact Stiles can make magical weapons. Dean had been extremely proud of that fact.

“Barring the horrible luck your school has with teachers, what happened to the wolves?” The Sheriff asked. “Apparently they’re back at Eichen” Scott answered. “Yeah. It turns out that having people who can make you vanish with a snap of their fingers has some benefits” Stiles explained sarcastically. “For my own sanity, I don’t wanna know. Just tell me that they are definitely back at Eichen House” The Sheriff asked. “They are. I can assume you of that” Gabriel said calmly. “Which means the only one left is Malia’s assassin mother” Stiles stated. We all looked at him in shock. But before any of us could say anything the Sheriff spoke up. “Alright, well then. I’ve got to finish up here. I’ll see you at home later tonight Stiles. Keep me posted if anything happens” The Sheriff said walking back to the Butcher’s shop.

Before I could comment on the assassin bit I watched as Stiles looked guiltily over at Scott. “Soooo, as I was saying before, they said that they could fix the Nemeton” Stiles says lowly. Scott’s eyes snapped back and forth between us and Stiles. “What the hell is a Nemeton?” Adam questioned. “Are you sure that we can trust them?” Scott asks softly, warily. “Scott, we might not have a choice. Things just keep getting worse. The enemies, more powerful. People can’t keep dying like this” Stiles said, finally sounding like broken teenager he was, instead of the guise of the protector he displayed. Scott nodded slowly in acceptance to Stiles’ words. He then looked at us with a determined gaze. “We’ll take you to the Nemeton. But you have to trust us. Which means no guns” he stated firmly. Barring the no-gun rule (which there is no way we’ll honor), I kept trying to wrack my brain for that term. Nemeton. It sounded vaguely familiar, but I couldn’t recall from what and it was frustrating me. Especially since the two of them weren’t explaining things.

We ended up following Stiles and Scott in the Impala. We stopped at the edge of what I believed was the Beacon Hills Preserve. Without a word Stiles and Scott began trekking into the woods. We silently continued after them. Even the angels had taken to following us by foot. Apparently the magical protection in the area made them wander aimlessly around if they tried to find this Nemeton on their own. “So is one of you gonna tell us what this Nemeton thing is or what?” Dean asked, breaking the steady silence. “It’ll be easier to explain once we get there” Scott said gently. I heard Dean grumble lowly in frustration. After a few minutes Stiles and Scott paused, turning back around to us. Both of them seemed nervous, unsure. Stiles looked especially untrusting and tense. For whatever reason he was keeping himself extremely close to Scott’s side. Out of fear for himself or Scott I wasn’t sure. But his body language seemed more protective than afraid, so he was probably worried for Scott. Why though just didn’t make any sense. Not for the first time I hated the fact that my own nephew didn’t trust us because of whatever this Gerard did to them.

“Why are we stopping?” Dean asked. “We’re here” Scott said cryptically. “Here?” Dean said confused. All of us looked around, seeing nothing of significance but trees. “What exactly are we looking for?” I asked. Even the angels seemed confused. “A Nemeton is a sacred meeting place for the Celtic Druids. It’s basically a powerful magical tree that also serves as a beacon to supernatural creatures. The lore is that if a Nemeton is harmed in any way that it will curse the surrounding lands with chaos, strife, and plagues of natural disasters” Stiles explains solemnly. “I’m guessing somebody didn’t heed the warning label?” Adam inquired. Scott and Stiles looked at each other briefly before turning back to us. “You’ll be able to see for yourself in minute” Scott said. “Okay so where is it?” I asked. “You have to use your eyes” Scott said cryptically. “Use my ey– You bring us all the way out here just to pull some Yoda bullshit and tell us to use our eyes” Dean demanded, getting annoyed. “Kid if we could find this thing just by looking around we would have found the damn thing already” Gabriel pointed out. Scott looked over at the angels with a serious expression. “No. I mean, that you have to use your eyes” Scott emphasized. When I was about to ask for them to clarify, Scott and Stiles shared a look, where Stiles nodded reluctantly and gestured towards us. Almost like he was telling Scott go ahead.

Suddenly we heard the telltale sound of guns being cocked back. We all looked to our left to see a lean man with graying hair pointing twin guns at us. My brothers and I immediately pulled out ours in retaliation. “Hey hey hey stop! He’s a friend!” Stiles shouted at us. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at the unknown man. “You boys alright?” Argent asked, looking at Scott and Stiles out of the corner of his eyes. “We’re fine. Everyone’s fine. Just put the guns down” Scott said in a placating tone. Reluctantly I lowered my gun. Adam and Dean did the same a moment later (though Dean did huff out an annoyed breath). “I came as soon as I heard your message. I’m glad I’m not too late. You kids really do have some horrible luck. Getting the attention of the Winchesters is almost immediately a death sentence” Argent said, positioning himself in front of Scott and Stiles, as if we were the ones my nephew and his friend needed protection from. I clenched my teeth in annoyance at the man’s sudden (and unwanted) presence.

Though Scott and Stiles seemed to trust him I was wary of who the sudden new addition was. “Who the hell are you?!” Dean demanded angrily. “Chris Argent. This area is my family’s territory, and I don’t recall giving you boys permission to nose around” Argent retorted. “Argent? The Chris you mentioned is an Argent?” I asked confused. “I thought you said that you and the Argents don’t get along” Adam questioned. “That’s because most of them are psychotic murderers. No offense” Stiles exclaimed, saying the last bit to Chris. “Hard to take offense to the truth” Argent said honestly. “I’m done with this cryptic bullshit! Somebody better start explaining what the hell is going on!” Dean shouted.

“Human eyes can’t see past the Nemeton’s glamour” Scott replied, trying to get everyone back on track. “If that is the case then we just have to use our true eyes and then we will be able to see this Nemeton?” Raphael inquired, looking relieved to be back on task. “Exactly” Scott confirmed. What? That makes no sense. If human eyes can’t break though the glamour then how did they know where the Nemeton was? Maybe because Stiles is magic? Each of the angels activated their true eyes through their vessels as well. Michael’s glowing bright dark blue, Lucifer’s glowing a contrasting light red with a vaguely pink tint, Gabriel’s glowing a bright gold, Raphael’s glowing a dark forest green, and Castiel’s glowing the typical bright white-blue. “You see it now?” Scott asked. “I think we all do” Adam answered, stunned (as we all were) by the sudden appearance of a giant tree stump that seemed to appear out of thin air.

“Well, I think it’s safe to say that someone really pissed off this tree” Dean stated, gazing uneasily at the large stump. That in itself was an understatement. “Who they hell was stupid enough to cut down a supernatural tree when the lore explicitly states not to or it will curse the land!” I thought furiously. Michael walked his way over to the stump, pausing for a moment, and then bent down to place his hand on the life rings. The second his hand made contact with the Nemeton the rings began to glow bright gold. The air became weighed down by an invisible force of power. Of magic. What seemed like hours later Michael finally removed his hand. “The prognosis?” Raphael inquired.

“Everyone living in this town is going to die”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, that's not good now is it?


	10. Chapter 9

**(Dean’s POV)**

“What the hell do you mean everyone is going to die?” I demanded. “Just as I said. The Nemeton has cursed this land. Strife and chaos will continue until all the town’s inhabitants are dead. Only then will the curse lift” Michael stated grimly. “I thought you said that you can fix this!” Stiles shouted. “Calm yourself. I never said that I could not. I’m just stating the functions of the curse” Michael explained. “Well then can you please just skip to the part where you banish the curse instead of giving us all a heart attack” Stiles snipped. “Be grateful that we are helping you at all human” Raphael retorted. “Can we all just focus on the matter at hand please? How do we stop the curse?” Scott asked. “With a sacrifice” Michael said simply. “What kind of sacrifice?” Sam asked, skeptical. “The man who had the Nemeton cut down needs to be sacrificed on its stump in order for its curse, created out of revenge, to be lifted” Michael answered.

“Okay great. How do we find out who was stupid enough to cut the damn thing down?” I asked. “The Nemeton showed me the person. He was an elderly human. Six foot, balding white hair, and hazel eyes” Michael said. I saw Scott, Stiles, and Chris give each other a knowing glance. “You know who it is don’t you?” I say to them. Chris pulls out his phone from his pocket and starts quickly scrolling through something. “Is this the man you saw?” Chris asked, holding his phone out to Michael. “Yes it is. Who is he?” Michael asked. “Gerard” Scott and Stiles said in tandem. “Gerard. The guy you said was a psychotic hunter?” I say. “Yeah. We should have figured that this was his fault. Everything seems to have a way of coming back to the Argents here” Stiles mumbles. “Well looks like I’ll be able to have my fun sooner than planned after all” Lucifer said with a scarily joyful gleam in his eyes. “Do you know where he is?” Scott asked Chris.

“He teamed up with Kate a while back. I’ve been tracking the both of them with the Calaveras for a while now. So far we know they’ve been experimenting with demonic magic and Kate’s berserkers. They’ve recently been hanging close to Beacon Hills so it shouldn’t be too hard to find them” Chris said. “Great now we have a supernatural version of Bonnie and Clyde” Stiles says sarcastically. “Which also means that Gerard could have been behind the Eichen House breakout” Scott said. “So if they’re on the run how are we going to find them?” Sam asked. “We can. If you give us something of his we can track his location and bring him here” Cas said. “I’ll try and see what I can find. Though I’ll admit I didn’t exactly make a habit of keeping mementos of my father” Chris states. “So what then? He gets the memento, gives it to you, you bring Gerard here, and then kill him and what? We’re good? No more curse?” Adam asks. “Sounds good to me” I say. “That is saying everything goes smoothly. Which it never does for us” Sam retorts. “Yeah, in our experience plan A almost never works” Stiles comments. “Come on Sammy lighten up. For once we can solve the problem without one of us dying again for the millionth time” I say sarcastically. “Again? What’s that supposed to mean?” Stiles asked. “The Winchesters have a certain reputation in the hunting community. Rumor has it they’ve died and come back several times” Chris answers.

“It’s almost like an initiation rite. You’re not officially a Winchester until you’ve died and been resurrected at least once” Gabriel jested. Scott and Stiles just looked at each other briefly and then glanced back at us smiling that obvious oh-shit-I’m-not-hiding-anything smile. “You’ve _got_ to be kidding me” Michael deadpanned. “You’ve died?!” I shouted, horrified. Please be kidding, _please_ be kidding! “That depends on how you define dying” Stiles said. “Stiles!” I shouted at him. “Just explain already” Raphael complained. “This is guaranteed to be interesting” Lucifer said smirking. “Scott and I may or may not have been pseudo-sacrifices” Stiles began, cringing slightly at the omission. “Pseudo-sacrifices? What does that even mean? You either were sacrificed or you weren’t” Adam questioned confused. “Wellllllll, our parents may have been about to be sacrificed by a Darach, so we may have done a ritual to temporarily die in order to take their place so that they wouldn’t be killed” Stiles said wincing.

“How long exactly is temporarily?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. “Yeah was it like a few minutes or something?” Adam asked. “Sixteen” Scott said, pursing his lips. He looked like he was trying really hard not to look away. “Minutes? That’s far longer than the ritual should have taken” Raphael said. “Hours” Stiles muttered, scratching the back of his head. “Did you just say hours? You were dead for sixteen hours?!” Dean shouted. “Correct me if I am wrong, but I do believe pseudo-sacrificial rituals should only take a maximum of a few seconds” Castiel said exasperated. “I’m guessing things didn’t quite go as planned then?” Gabriel stated dryly. “Leave it to a Winchester to mess up a simple ritual” Lucifer mocked. Stiles glared at him. “We found our way back. It just…took a little while” Scott said. “Yeah we decided to take the scenic route in getting back to our bodies” Stiles said.

“Anything else we need know Stiles?” Dean questioned. “Hey don’t look at me Scott was the one who died again for over twenty minutes eight months ago” Stiles commented. “Dude!” Scott complained. “What?! They’re gonna find out about all the shit that’s gone down here sooner or later, so it’d be better to tell them now then have them yell at us later right?” Stiles said. “Fine! Then are you going to tell them that you lost your original body when you were possessed by the nogitsune?” Scott countered in revenge. A chorus of “What!” sounded throughout the room. “Alright Scott, this isn’t a competition! They get it. Bad shit happened to us” Stiles cracked. Scott nodded and grumbled out a “Sorry”. “Besides you were the one who got turned into a berserker” Stiles countered back. Scott turned to face Stiles with a frustrated look on his face. It was the same annoyed face Sam usually makes when he’s about to knock Dean down a peg or two when he’s being a smart ass. “You were erased from reality by the Wild Hunt. _For three months_ ” Scott said with a tone of finality. Stiles pursed his lips. “Yeah I’ve got no counter for that” Stiles admitted after a moment of defeated silence. Dean just rubbed his hands against his face. What the hell kind of a messed up competition was that!

“Is it just me or do Winchesters have the worst luck on the planet?” Gabriel commented to no one in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles: "...Yeah I've got no counter for that"
> 
> Sciles never fails to crack me up.


	11. Chapter 10

**(Adam’s POV)**

I couldn’t help but start to feel out of place within the family again. When Jody had first told us about Stiles I thought that I finally had the chance to truly connect with another family member who hadn’t been raised as a hunter. Sure at this point I was as much a hunter as Sam and Dean, but it was different. Even when Sam had gone to college he hadn’t completely ignored the supernatural. He still kept (hidden) weapons, put up protections around his apartment, and had containers of salt and holy oil stashed in his cabinets. Unlike them I didn’t grow up with the weight of the knowledge that the supernatural wasn’t just fabled Halloween stories. I had hoped that Stiles was blind to it all too. That was until Sam and I started looking into Beacon Hills. This town made the Bermuda Triangle mysteries sound like puppy dogs, sunshine, and rainbows. If we’re going to do anything for the kid it should be stuffing him into a bag and taking him away from Beacon Hills. Of course though Stiles was indeed a _true_ Winchester, he figured out that the supernatural does in fact exist himself, and dealt with the shit that came with it head on through a combination of the family’s trademark sarcasm and stubbornness. His friends were even all in on it too, making their own real life version of the Scooby Gang. Werewolves, vampires, weird wendigoes, pseudo-sacrifices, and cursed magical trees. When I was in high school all I was worried about was passing my driving test and who I would ask to Prom.

So, when Gabriel commented on our unofficially acknowledged family curse I couldn’t help but silently agree. “Well are we doing this now or not?” Argent said. “The sooner this is done the better” Michael responded. “I might have something in the warehouse that we could use” Argent replied. “Warehouse it is” Stiles said. The Angels decided to disappear on us, citing that they weren’t going to follow us around like mindless ducklings and to call them once we were actually ready for them to track down the Geezer. After hiking back to the Impala we split off from Stiles and Scott, and started following Argent. Stiles and Scott said that they needed to tell their friends about what was going on, and that they would meet up with us at the warehouse. I found the situation a bit odd, like they were still trying to hide something, but for now none of us were pushing. Just learning what we had left us reeling. “Sooooo it looks like we don’t have to protect Stiles” I said, breaking the silence. Dean scoffed. “He and the rest of the Hardy Boys shouldn’t be dealing with this stuff. Argent’s supposed to be a hunter right? They should just leave it to him, not risking their lives before they’ve even lived it” Dean retorts bitterly. “I think that would be the proverbial pot calling the kettle black there Dean” Sam counters.

“Yeah well at least we had Dad with us. They’re just kids who happened to find out the world’s big secret, and decided to play super hero and make themselves responsible for keeping everyone safe. They have no idea what they’re getting themselves into Sam” Dean snipped back. “Dean, you heard some of the shit Stiles and Scott have gone through. I think they’re fully aware of the dangers that come with the job” Sam pointed out. “That’s not even getting into all their dead friends too. And I bet if we asked they could probably tell us what really happened to all those ‘serial killers’ that disappeared” I said adding in. “Let’s just focus on stopping this stupid curse first alright? I want this Gerard douchebag’s head on a platter” Dean said. “How about on a tree stump?” I said, smiling. Soon enough we were pulling up next to a huge ass warehouse. Totally not what I had been expecting. Hunters were usually poor as dirt. So how his family had this was beyond me. “I have an old hunting knife of his that he made when he was first initiated as an adult in our family. It’s towards the back of the warehouse” Argent said, walking toward the building.

“What do you mean initiated?” Sam asked as he followed behind him. “We’re trained to be hunters from a young age. The men warriors, our daughters the leaders. When our training is deemed complete we forge our own silver weapons with our family’s insignia on it. I made silver bullets, my daughter made silver arrowheads, and my father made a silver knife” Argent explained. I couldn’t help but be a bit impressed by that. Then again his family has been carrying on those traditions uninterrupted for hundreds of years, while ours had the unfortunate luck of being eradicated by both a Prince and Knight of Hell. For the first time though I wondered what would have happened if our Dad had been raised as a Men of Letters and _then_ married his hunter wife. Would things have been different? Better? Easier? I guess it really doesn’t matter though. “So how is it that you can afford these digs?” Dean asked, looking around the inside of the expansive warehouse. “Being from a long line aristocrats helps. Our family owns a private security consulting business that’s been passed down for generations” Argent said blandly. “Still most hunters I know, even families, look like truckers and usually sleep in motels” Dean commented. “Not even we stayed in one place for too long. We moved around every couple of months to a year. It was harder on Allison since she didn’t know about the supernatural until her sophomore year here” Argent replied.

“Your daughter didn’t know?” Sam questioned, surprised. “My wife and I both agreed that we would tell her when she was eighteen. That’s not to say we didn’t subtly train her without her knowing it. She did eight years of gymnastics and was a nationally ranked archer” Argent said with a hint of pride in his voice. “I’m guessing things didn’t quite go as planned?” Dean asked. “You could say that” Argent said with a bitter tone to his voice. Just then there was a heart-spiking growl that echoed around us. We each pulled out our guns. “What was that?” Dean demanded. “I know that sound. And if I’m right we don’t have the fire power to stop them” Argent said tightly. “Well what do we have here? If I had known that you were throwing me a welcome party I would have made our little reunion sooner” an elderly man in all black gear said, making his way out from behind a sheet. I recognized him from the photo Argent showed Michael. “Hey Michael, Gerard is here at the warehouse. So if you wanna just grab him and go that’d be great” I thought, silently praying while we had Gerard in front of us. “What are you doing here” Argent grit out, pointing his gun threateningly at him. “Well I was having a little chat with our veterinarian here about trees” Gerard said. Behind him was a dark skinned, bald male beaten and tied to a chair. “What do you want with Deaton?” Argent demanded.

“Well that’s between me and the good doctor here. And you’ve interfered with my plans one to many times to be forgiven Christopher” Gerard said coldly, snapping his fingers. Suddenly a similar growl sounded out once more, and two black bone clad creatures flanked Gerard in addition to two black eyed demons. “I assume you’ve already been introduced to our demon enhanced berserkers? Quite delicate work merging were-jaguar and demon magic together, but the results are incredibly satisfying” Gerard said smiling. “Kill them all” Gerard commanded. The creatures growled threateningly as they surged forward at us. I fired bullet after bullet into the berserker’s chest, only to realize pretty quickly that they weren’t even slowing it down.

**(Scott’s POV)**

“Stiles relax” I said, smelling his anxiety. “Relax!? Scott how can I relax? We’re about to off Gerard, and stop a town sized curse. A million things could go wrong” Stiles said. “And we always figure out how to deal with it. This is a good thing Stiles. They can help us. It may not fix everything, but now we might be able to go to college without being worried that the town will be erased again or something” I said relieved. “Yea well…things are never that simple, and I’ve got a bad feeling about this. Especially cause Gerard and Kate are together” Stiles retorts. “Yea I don’t like that either, but hopefully sacrificing Gerard will at least put a stop to whatever scheme they’re planning now” I replied hopefully. “We just gotta be careful Scott. Back there was way too close to you showing them your wolf man eyes” Stiles said worriedly. “I know we’ve been lucky so far, but honestly I’m not sure how much longer we can keep the Pack a secret. I mean they already know about you being a Druid, and thankfully with everything going on they seemed to forget about the fact that you mentioned the Pack, but…they’re not stupid Stiles. They’re going to start noticing that things are off. And I’m the only one who can block my wolf from being detected” I point out reluctantly.

Stiles let out a huge groan. “I know Scott. It’s just…it’s just us and hunters don’t mix well, and I’m still not sure I can trust them not to try to put a silver bullet in your head” Stiles said sadly. I put my hand on his shoulder. I know that this has to be hard for him. Ever since we found out about the supernatural Stiles has become warier and warier when it comes to trusting someone new in town. And rightfully so. But even still, Argent turned over to our side despite formerly seeing the supernatural world as black-and-white, so I’m not going to give up hope that Stiles will be able to have some sort of an understanding with his biological Dad and his family. Suddenly I heard a familiar growl. My head whipped around to my passenger side window. “What? What is it?” Stiles asked. “Berserker!” I shouted just as the creature came barreling out of the woods in front of Stiles’ jeep.

**(Michael’s POV)**

I decided that it was best for us to continue scoping out locations of high supernatural energy rather than wasting our time following around the Winchesters. Currently, we’ve mapped out five additional locations of interest besides the Nemeton. Though I could understand how the telluric currents were used for the supernatural prison and potentially for the laboratory, I was confused as to what purpose the final three convergences contained an educational facility, animal hospital, and an abandoned bank for. I haven’t understood humanity (or cared to) since it was created. Humans were inconsequential to me. I didn’t associate with them, and (besides reveling us) they did not associate with us, we were an omnipotent force to them (as we should be). For all I knew it was just a coincidence that the structures were built upon these convergences. “Or…perhaps someone built those structures there intentionally for those very reasons” I thought. It was possible that perhaps a witch or psychic built the educational facility upon a convergence in order to protect the small humans of the town. Likewise, perhaps the animal hospital was once run by a witch who used the convergences to fuel their power. Neither theory would surprise me if they turned out to be true.

I looked over to Gabriel mildly concerned. Despite his denial of the fact, ever since his first introduction to Scott McCall he had disliked not having him near his vessel. Though I will admit there is something different about the aura of the young human, brilliant soul or not, he was still just that. Human. His aura should not feel so…compatible with ours. It was very off putting. Even Lucifer wasn’t sure how to respond to the human who’s aura had reached out to his Grace with true genuine affection during their first encounter, and hadn’t changed even after we were sure that he was aware of just who Lucifer was. Raphael could not care less about the human, however, he still none-the-less volunteered to experiment on him in order to get some answers if we so decided. A request I denied. We were all still on probation with Father as it was. Experimenting on his precious, fragile humans did not seem like an intelligent move on our part, even if it could yield us some answers. I couldn’t help but think back to an analogy the Winchester brothers had given me.

I was a soldier, a General of Heaven. Like a human General I was made to lead an army for a cause. Protection and the enforcement of the laws. But after so many thousands of years without my Father I lost sight of my role. Just like how a human soldier can lose the true purpose of why he is stationed after being alone for so long. Like those soldiers I lost sight of my true job, causing chaos instead of protecting my Father’s creations from it. Destroying balance instead of maintaining it. In my hurt and disillusioned state I thought that the birth of the Winchesters was Father’s sign for me to initiate the Apocalypse (Never mind the fact that Father hadn’t called upon a hidden Gabriel to announce the matter). After spending over a thousand years of insanity in the Cage I came to hold a silent respect for my younger brother who had spent an innumerable amount of human years within the accursed cell. Likewise, I couldn’t help but hold a minor respect for Samuel and Adam for enduring much of the same. My Father returned my sanity, but made sure that my memories of my imprisonment remained. After spending time trying to understand the betters of humanity from Gabriel I allowed myself to tolerate, and eventually feel at ease amongst the Winchester Family that my Father seemed to be so fond of.

Eventually I came to see that Gabriel was…correct in his assessment that while humans were flawed so were we. However, unlike humans we do not try to better ourselves. We do as we please, and justify our actions as ‘just because we have the power to do so’. As Samuel once said, “The end don’t always justify the means”. My ruling to initiate the Apocalypse because some humans were misguided did not justify destroying all of my Father’s creations just so I could have some semblance of purpose. Due to my time around the Winchester Family I have come to see many of the same traits in comparison to my own family. At this realization I felt…the beginning of regret to how Zachariah manipulated and fractured two brothers, much like the Mark of Cain did to Lucifer and I. Resolving Dean and Samuel’s misunderstandings of each other and seeing their reconciliation gave me the human longing for a family reconciliation of my own. Likewise, easing the youngest Winchester brother’s tragic insanity had been my next step, something for which Samuel had been grateful for as he understood the pain of a fractured mind. My Father forcing my brothers and I to remain with the Winchesters has renewed my purpose as the protector of my Father’s creations. I was still indifferent to humans, but if my powers were needed to maintain balance I would see to the issue with everything I had.

Until Beacon Hills has reached the point of balance I will not leave. My plan of reformation is to begin with the sacrifice of the foolish human who had idiotically brought a curse upon the land. The aura of the town itself screamed of the all the pain, blood, and suffering that has occurred here. Just then Adam’s voice reached my awareness. _“Hey Michael, Gerard is here at the warehouse. So if you wanna just grab him and go that’d be great”_ Adam said, praying to me. If we do not have to waste time finding the culprit then it makes our job here that much simpler. “I just received a prayer from Adam. Gerard has appeared at Argent’s warehouse. We shall go apprehend him now” I announced to my brothers. As my brothers followed my flight to where I felt Adam’s prayer I found myself repelled violently by a force field. Recomposing myself I realized my brothers had been repelled just the same. Reaching out my senses I felt what I had not sensed before. “A barrier. One that does not block one’s location, but rather prevents entrance for all supernatural creatures” Raphael said, confirming my thoughts out loud.

“Could he have known that we were coming?” Castiel asked. “I am not sure, but judging from the strength of the barrier it is a likely possibility” I state. “And Sam, Dean, and Adam are trapped” Castiel said worriedly. “Relax Cassie. I’m sure the three stooges are fine” Gabriel said, trying to hide the sliver of unease the barrier was causing him. “Gee. Chuckles one, two, and three are in trouble again. What an unexpected turn of events we never saw coming. My money’s on the new guy kicking the bucket first” Lucifer said, conjuring up a bag of popcorn. “Aw that’s not nice. That’s my big brother you’re talking about” a voice said mockingly. We turned to see a blonde woman standing beside four creatures covered in black bones. The creatures felt like berserkers that had been enhanced through a demon’s magic. The woman herself though felt different, unlike anything I had ever felt before. Somehow she felt like a perverted, diluted version of my brother’s Loki persona. And from the confused-offended expression on his face I could tell he felt it too. “To be fair though, all of them are going to die” the woman said with a smug, lightheartedly uncaring air about her.

I looked curiously at her. “You do not care that your Father is going to kill your brother?” I asked. “It’s been a long time coming. What can I say? He’s too different from us. Too soft and sympathetic to the enemy. And far too much in the way” she states. I could feel Lucifer’s irritation and anger being directed towards the woman. Much of what she said he felt in some ways had been applied to him.

“Hopefully, my brother will not make too much of a mess” I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. Kate just peeved the wrong angel!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed that snit-bit into Michael's thoughts!


	12. Chapter 11

**(Dean’s POV)**

I barely managed to dodge out of the way of the beast barreling its way towards me. I silently cursed at my ineffective bullets. “How do we kill these things?!” I shouted out, barely avoiding another swipe from the berserker. I moved away, trying to get as much distance from me and the thing as possible while I come up with some kind of strategy. “Not even five hunters each firing a clip from a machine gun is enough to take down a regular berserker!” Argent shouted back from somewhere in the warehouse. “Then how do we kill these son of a bitches?!” I demanded, barely dodging another swipe which ended up breaking the table that had been behind me in half. “Heavy duty explosives like claymore mines!” Argent shouted from somewhere on my right. “And of course the grenade launcher is back in the Impala” I thought bitterly. “Go for the skulls!” a man’s voice called out, “The demon’s magic enhanced their invulnerability, but they can still be destroyed if you crush their skulls!” It was probably that Deaton guy. “That’s all well and good but I’ve got nothin on me strong enough to do that” I thought. 

**(Stiles’ POV)**

“Go for the skull!” I shouted at Scott, “Derek told me that he was able to beat it by crushing its skull”. Scott surged forward once more, kicking the Dark Side wanna-be berserker in its chest. Moving close behind Scott I swung my bat hard at the monster’s skull, making a bisecting crack form in the bone. Scott took advantage of the berserker’s momentary halt and crushed down on its skull with his bare hands. Sure enough the thing eventually burst into dust. I bent down to my knees panting for breath. I had gotten a pretty bad stab to my shoulder, and Scott and multiple healing cuts all over him. The worst part though was the stupid thing had torn the metal of Roscoe’s passenger side door when I had veered away from crashing head first into the damn thing! “This has to be Kate” Scott said. “Yeah no kidding. We need to get to the warehouse. Something tells me the real fight’s there” I said pulling open the driver’s side door.

**(Gabriel’s POV)**

You couldn’t even call it a fight. Luci decimated the arrogant bitch. Though he did give a momentary pause like us when she morphed into this weird blue striped werewolf form. What really threw us for a loop were her glowing green eyes. Only supernatural creatures spawning from deities (or celestial beings) possessed those types of eyes. My children possessed glowing eyes. Though it wasn’t something I advertised to my siblings. As far as I was concerned, since my children as Loki didn’t have Grace it wasn’t necessary to mention it. I watched as Lucifer exploded the bitch on the molecular level after he had seen her eyes. He may have toned down his kill-all personality, but he still hated pagans (mainly because they claimed to be gods). At least the berserkers are just dust when they explode, humans were a mess with all their blood and bodily fluids. I wrinkled my nose at the bitch’s blood on my brother’s face as he casually wiped it off.

Suddenly Scott and Stiles came running around the corner. “What’re all of you out here for?” Stiles demanded. “The building is powerfully warded. Nothing supernatural can get in. Not even us” Michael replied as if it should be obvious. Scott looked at Stiles pleadingly, not looking happy about the situation at all. “They need backup” Stiles said firmly to Scott. Scott sucked in an unhappy breath. “I’ll find a way to get you guys in. For now call Mason, Corey, and Lydia. They can probably get in too. Or at least Mason and Corey might. But anyone’s better than no one” Stiles told him. “Please be careful” Scott said sadly. Stiles nodded and ran through the doorway. “If you’re so worried, why aren’t you following him?” Lucifer questioned. I was curious about that as well. Scott ignored him and walked up to the doorway, slowly lifting up his hand. When his hand touched the open space it was pushed back by a white light. My eyes widened in surprise. “If he was repelled then that means…” I thought trailing off. Scott slowly turned to face us. “Because I can’t get through either” Scott said.

“What are you?” I demand. “It doesn’t matter. Right now we just need to figure out a way to get inside to help” Scott says, more concerned with looking around for possible entrances. Which is stupid considering the barrier would knock him flat on his ass no matter where he tried to enter in. “We can’t sense you at all. Your aura does project a bit, but we didn’t sense that you were any species other than human” Raphael inquired, fishing for any kind of information. “That’s because I’m masking it” Scott replied, still not giving us his full attention. “Masking? That’s impossible I’ve never heard of another supernatural being that can mask their presence from an angel” Michael stated firmly. “It takes time to learn. But it is possible” Scott said as he tried, and failed, to get in through a window. “So if you’re not the typical pathetic meatbag then what are you?” Lucifer asked. Scott looked back at Lucifer and smirked a bit.

“A Veterinary technician”

* * *

Minutes later we were all still staring at Scott with frustrated annoyance. He insisted on keeping his supernatural identity a secret. Why, we couldn’t be a hundred percent sure, but my money was on that he thought that we would kill him. So, you gotta give the kid props for self-preservation. If this whole issue hadn’t come up we wouldn’t have even speculated that he was anything other than human. Suddenly, I heard the pattering of three sets of feet. Sure enough, a red-headed girl, a dark skinned male, and a brown haired male came running around the corner. “Stiles went in about ten minutes ago. The barrier is preventing me from hearing anything so I don’t know where he is. Do you think you can get through it?” Scott asked them. Now that was a curious statement. Feeling the new trio out I realized the girl had the aura of a Fae Banshee. As for the brown haired male…he kind of felt like a mix between a Ghost Rider, and a…chameleon strangely enough. Although his aura felt…wrong, unnatural.

“Let’s see” Lydia said, raising her hand to the entry way. Suddenly her hand was repelled back. “Well, that answers that question” I thought. “If our friend’s lives weren’t in danger I’d be impressed. Usually I can get through supernatural barriers” Lydia said annoyed. Another curious statement. Though to be fair I don’t really have in-depth knowledge of specific banshee traits. “Corey?” Scott said, looking at him. Corey gave a slight nod, moving to the spot Lydia previously occupied. Lifting his hand, he moved it forward until it passed through the doorway without the barrier stopping it. Corey looked back at the group excitedly. “It doesn’t count me” he said with a soft excitement. I blinked in surprise. He should have been repelled. “Maybe it has to do with why his aura feels wrong” I mused. “You and Mason go. Be careful” Scott said commanded, almost like a General. Mason jogged over to Corey, grabbing his arm, and the two of them ran into the building. My brothers and I glared at the two in front of us.

“Let me guess? You’re a vet too?” Lucifer said snidely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh spaghetti-o! The Angel Brigade knows that at least 3 members of the Pack aren't human.


	13. Chapter 12

**(Stiles’ POV)**

I swung my bat at the demon as Adam had called it, making it back away from me as it tried to get me. When I had shown up Adam told me that if I could distract it long enough he could trap it. So now I was stuck with the wonderful job of being monster bait once again. The demon rushed at me once more, grabbing my bat at both ends and pulling me towards it, striking me in the face hard. I groaned as I collapsed to the concrete floor, trying to will the surrounding darkness away. “Batter up” I heard the demon say as it stood over me, posed ready to hit me with my own weapon. As he moved to strike me a gunshot rang out, hitting the demon in the chest. The demon staggered a bit, dropping my bat to the floor, only to laugh. “I thought we already established that those bullets are useless against me” the demon said, looking behind me at Adam. The demon lost his smirk when it realized it couldn’t move. “Devil’s trap bullets” Adam said, now with his own smirk on his face. I let out a breath in relief, grabbing my bat and picking myself off the ground. Adam walked over and stabbed the demon with some kind of shiny silver blade, making the demon light up the corpse it was in like a flashlight before the body collapsed to the ground now that it was an empty shell. “I don’t know if I’ll ever completely get used to this” I admitted. He smiled knowingly at me. “Trust me. I get that” he said.

Then without warning we were flung across the room. I was lucky enough (if you could call it that) to land like a rock on the floor. Adam on the other hand had been smacked against steel girders, and didn’t seem to be getting back up. “You’re going to pay for that” another demon said, this time a male. “Funny. I was about to say the same thing” I retorted.

**(Dean’s POV)**

“I must say, I’m disappointed. I expected more from the famed Winchester brothers” Gerard said. I groaned out a growl. The three of us hadn’t been able to beat the demonic berserkers. And to make things worse the second demon disappeared, and we had no idea where Adam was. The three of us were lying beaten to a bloody pulp on the ground, flanked by Thing 1 and Thing 2, complete with the Evil Oz smiling like a smug bastard above us. Argent had taken a pretty bad hit to his skull and was currently down for the count. I swear the second I get the chance I’m gonna punch that damn smirk off the bastard’s smug face. “You said that you were talking to Deaton about trees. You mean the Nemeton right?” Sam groaned out beside me. “Very good. I was trying to getting our good veterinarian’s advice on how I could siphon power from the Nemeton. After all demonic magic can only take me so far in my goals” Gerard said. “And I’ve already told you. The Nemeton is sentient force of nature that you can’t even begin to understand, let alone use” Deaton retorted. “I think you should listen to the Lorax there buddy considering all the strife you’ve caused this town as it is” I snipped at him. Gerard looked back at me. “I’m interested in how you know about that” Gerard drolled.

“Hey! Over here you stupid bag of bones!” a voice called out. I looked over to see a dark skinned boy whose name for the life of me I can’t remember. “Mason!” Sam called out. “Well if it isn’t the Meddling Kids. Now where’s the Dumb Dog and his little sidekick?” Gerard commented with a smirk. “Don’t you worry Puppet-master the stage is already set, and its curtain calls for you” Mason said smiling. Huh, not bad as far as witty comebacks go. “Well I think you’ll find that I have plenty of strings left to pull. Kill him” Gerard commanded. The two berserkers sprinted off towards the stupid ass kid who thought that walking into a monster fight without a weapon was smart. “Get down!” Mason yelled, diving behind a covered piece of furniture. Instinctually I bent my head down and covered myself with my arms. Not a second latter two huge explosions rocked the room. I lifted my arms away from my head and sat up a bit, coughing at the dust. Before I could try and figure out what happened I heard an extremely annoyed human growl. Looking behind me I saw Gerard was clenching his now black fists in incredible anger.

Gerard reached out his hand, telekinetically yanking Mason towards him. Sam and I started to stand when we were shoved back down to the ground by an invisible force. “Son of a bitch!” I shouted, trying hopelessly to push up off the ground. Mason was now dangling in the air, holding onto his throat, looking as if he were being force choked. Suddenly, Gerard was knocked to the ground, dropping a gasping Mason. Sam and I stood up to see Gerard look like an invisible force was using him as some kind of punching bag. As Gerard was kicked into the floor again he shot out his hand. “ _Appear_ ” he commanded. Suddenly, a kid I’d never seen before appeared out of thin air. “Invisibility spell?” I wondered. Taking the opportunity Sam and I shot at the bastard, both of us hitting him square in the chest, making him collapse and freeing the now visible kid from his grip. “Is…is he dead?” the kid stammered. As I started to walk over to the (hopefully) dead body a force lifted all of us into the air by our throats. “Not quite dead yet” the bastard said smiling as he stood back up, his wounds already healed. That does it! I'm chopping this guy’s damn head off!

**(Scott’s POV)**

Sensing my Pack mates peril through the Pack bond I started frantically looking around the side of the building I was on. Thinking fast, I decided that pushing on the barrier preventing me from helping my friends was the only real option I had. Using my Pack’s increasing peril as a motivator I continued to push harder and harder at the white light trying to repel me. My eyes turning bright red from the strain. “Scott stop! You’re not going to get through. You’re just going to end up hurting yourself!” I heard Gabriel say loudly. I ignored him and focused on my anger. My determination. My desire to save my friends. This barrier _wasn’t_ going to keep me from my friends. “I am stronger than this _stupid light_ , and I _will_ get through no matter what! Even if it kills me!” I resolved. I ignored the shouts from the angels behind me, unaware that Lydia was holding them back. At this point they weren’t even white noise in the background to me. Using my feelings I pushed forward, slipping my fingers through the barrier. Focusing on the tiny opening, I used every ounce of strength I had to slowly rip the barrier open larger and larger. With a shout I ripped at the barrier, tearing it apart and breaking the wards. I collapsed to my knees on the ground, gasping for breath, trying to get as much air into my lungs as possible. My eyes fading from bright red back to my normal brown. I looked back at the speechless angels. “W-What are you waiting for? Go!” I shouted weakly. The angels glanced at me hesitantly before vanishing. Only Lydia remained behind, supporting my shoulders. “I can’t just sit here” I thought. Using what energy I had left I partially transformed and roared with everything I had, sending as much power as I could to my Pack.

**(Dean’s POV)**

When black dots started appearing in front of my eyes I couldn’t help but think that after surviving everything we had it would figure that we would be killed by a seventy year old geriatric douchebag. Talk about pathetic. In my haze I could have sworn I heard a freak ass roar, but I chalked that up as my oxygen deprived brain hallucinating. Then all of a sudden the invisible grip holding me dispersed. My lungs sucked in as much precious air as they could as I lay against the concrete floor trying to get my bearings. I felt someone lift me up into a sitting position. I looked at the person to see that it was Cas. I looked around for Gerard only to see him missing. “Where’s Gerard” I gasped out. “Relax Dean. Michael grabbed him, and he and the rest of the Archangels are sacrificing him as we speak” Cas explained helping me up. “How did you guys even get in? I thought the barrier was blocking you?” Mason asked. “Barrier? Well that actually explains a lot” Sam commented.

“About that” Cas said warily.

**(Stiles’ POV)**

I was getting pummeled on like a punching bag by the demon as it had me pinned to the ground. I was doing my best to block its punches but it wasn’t doing me really any good. Suddenly I heard a familiar deafening roar. Recognizing it for what it was I felt a surge of strength and energy come on. I blocked the demon’s next punch at my face and used his momentum to kick him off me. Standing quickly, I dodged its next punch and decked the demon across the face right back. I quickly jabbed him two more times while it was stunned, making it move backwards near a window. Coming from the side Adam had awoken and joined in my assault. Together the two of us joint kicked the demon in its chest, making it bump into the window sill. Taking advantage of the demon’s loss of focus I swung my bat, cracking it against the demon’s face, and making it fall two stories down onto the ground below. “You alright?” Adam asked, taking my face in his hands and checking my injuries. “Yeah. Not the first time I’ve been beaten to a pulp” I reply. My Uncle just frown at that. “Come on we gotta find the others” I say moving out of his grip. He nodded and we started moving towards the other side of the warehouse. Suddenly, I was engulfed in black smoke. “What the hell!? Adam!!” I yelled out in fear. This was reminding me too much of the nogitsune. “No no no no no no” I said over and over. Suddenly the smoke shot into my mouth, spreading into my lungs, my blood, my cells, and engulfing my mind.

My last conscious memory was being surrounded by a sea of darkness and pain.

**(Adam’s POV)**

When I heard Stiles scream next to me I could only look on in horror as he was possessed by a demon. “Now this is better. Gotta give the kid a thanks. Destroying my vessel set me free of the old man’s control” the demon said, wearing my nephew’s face. I couldn’t hurt my nephew so I would have to try my hand at an exorcism and hope that I’m not knocked out before I can finish. “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta –” I started to recite, but like I predicted the demon threw me against a wall in its fury. As I was about to try and get up Scott and Lydia came running into the room. “Stiles!” Scott shouted, looking a bit shaky. The demon smiled, flashing its black eyes at the teens. “Sorry. Stiles isn’t home right now. Can I take a message?” the demon said tauntingly. “He’s possessed by a demon right now!” I shouted at them. Scott’s eyes darkened in a way I didn’t think was possible for a kid with as gentle as a personality as him.

“Let him go” Scott said lowly. ‘Demon’ Stiles just cackled out a laugh. “Aw are you asking me to get out of your little friend?” the demon mocked in Stiles’ voice. “No” Scott said seriously. The demon lost his smirk and narrowed his eyes at Scott. “I’m telling you” Scott stated firmly. The demon scoffed. Scott closed his eyes. When he reopened them, they were glowing an eerie blood red. I sucked in a breath and pushed myself further up against the wall. The demon paled and actually took a step back. “W-what are you?” the demon stammered. “ _STILLLLLEEESSS!_ ” Scott screamed. “More like roared” I thought stunned, wincing at the sheer volume that _literally_ shook the room. The demon fell to Stiles’ knees, clutching his ears and screamed. Black smoke suddenly tunneled out of Stiles’ mouth up towards the ceiling. I watched as Stiles, now free from the demon’s control, fell forward onto his hands. “Lydia now!” Scott commanded, looking up mildly scared at the smoke.

Lydia raised her hand at the demon’s essence as if she were about to tell it to stop. “Anima impii deformis. Et mandata mea, sicut ex titulus vocis meam a morte. _Revertere ad inferos_ ” Lydia said, commanding the last words in a Black Canary like scream. I recognized the words as Latin. _Deformed soul of the wicked. Heed my whispers and follow my command as a harbinger of Death. Return to Hell_. Suddenly the black smoke began to swirl. Without warning it blasted down towards the ground and disappeared past the floorboards. When the last of the smoke vanished into the floor I let go of a small breath. “It actually worked” Lydia said, sounding awestruck, before going over and kissing Stiles full on the mouth in relief. “What are you?” I demanded, terrified.

I was too injured to fight back if they were a threat…or to run away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here are my explanations:  
> 1.) Scott was able to break through the barrier because as a True Alpha his power stems from his willpower. If determined enough he can defy the supernatural laws and get through mountain ash. This is much of the same concept with a hint to something else.  
> 2.) Gerard is basically a borrower witch  
> 3.) Scott was able to free Stiles from possession by calling out to him like he did while in his head freeing him from the nogitsune, and like how Lydia saved Mason from Sebastian. This was possible due to Scott being Stiles' Alpha (who has control over the minds and bodies of his Pack members if he chooses) and the fact that the demon was low-leveled.  
> 4.) Lydia has species specific magic that she can do, mostly related to the dead, much like werewolves have ritualistic magic involving the moon, plants like wolfsbane, telluric currents, and their claws.


	14. Chapter 13

**(Sam’s POV)**

Dean and I came barreling into the room with Cas, Mason and Corey following close behind us. “Stiles! You alright?” Dean asked grabbing his face and cataloging injuries. “Adam!” I shouted, moving over to our brother who was keeping himself tight against the wall, fear etched onto his face. Dean moved over to his younger brother and helped me lift him up by the armpits. When we got him up Adam frantically started grabbing onto Dean’s jacket, pointing at Stiles and his friends. Just then the Angel Brigade decided to make their appearance as well, with Lucifer and Gabriel looking disturbingly satisfied with themselves. “H-his eyes were red” Adam stammered out, pointing at Scott. “What?” Dean demanded, turning to look at his son’s best friend. “Are you saying that Scott is a cross-roads demon?” I asked skeptically. It shouldn’t be possible, the Angels would’ve known. “No, no. His eyes were glowing red like Lucifer’s, but darker, brighter” Adam corrected. “That’s not possible” Lucifer said firmly. “Adam, only certain beings eyes can glow in such a way” Michael calmly pointed out. “But if you’ll all remember, Scott could not cross the supernatural barrier either, and yet he was also the one to break it” Raphael stated. “And he still has yet to tell us what he and his friends are” Cas finished.

Scott sighed. “Scott don’t” Stiles pleaded, grabbing his arm. “It’s already too late Stiles. I don’t regret doing what I needed to do to help you guys” Scott said resolutely. Scott turned back to face us. Suddenly, Scott’s eyes began to glow an eerie bright red. _Demon_! I immediately whipped out my gun, pointing it at Scott. Both Dean and Adam had done the same. Before we could shoot, Stiles stepped right in front of Scott, blocking every inch of him from our sights. Mason did the same with Corey, and Scott pulled Lydia behind himself. “Hey hey hey, hold hold hold” Stiles shouted frantically, holding his hands up in the universal I-am-unarmed-don’t-shoot gesture. “Stiles get away from him now!” Dean demanded, still pointing the gun in Stiles’ direction. “If you think that I’m going to step away from my best friend and my girlfriend just so you can turn them into swiss cheese you’ve got another thing coming” Stiles bit back fiercely. “He’s a monster Stiles” Dean said sharply. Stiles then looked at Dean with a glare so icy cold it almost sent a shiver down my spine. “How about you three hypocritical pricks look in a damn mirror and see what a real monster actually looks like” Stiles said icily.

I couldn’t help but flinch lightly at that accusation. Dean and I have done countless things in our lives that we weren’t proud of. There were points in our lives that we each say ourselves as tainted monsters, no better than the things we hunted. Hell, there are still times we feel the darkness of our past actions. But to see the pure hate directed at us in Stiles’ eyes, his words cut deep. And no doubt Dean was probably coping with the situation worse than me seeing as Stiles is his son. Dean and I both agreed a long time ago that while we were trapped as hunters we wouldn’t want our children to be. So for him to see his son standing between his gun and a potentially dangerous supernatural creature is the last thing Dean would’ve ever wanted. Though to be honest Dean’s words _were_ pretty hypocritical seeing as Emma was by definition a monster. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Adam wavering in his resolve, lowing his gun slightly.

The sound of rapid gunfire broke the silence. The three of us (Me, Dean, and Adam) were knocked to our knees, each of us clutching our now bleeding arms. Unfortunately, when Adam was hit he let go of his gun. When the gun made contact with the ground it discharged in Stiles’ direction. Scott immediately shoved Stiles out of the way, taking the bullet straight to his abdomen. The sound of the gunfire broke the angels out of their stunned stupor. Stiles looked up at Scott to see his grey tank top soaking with blood. “Scott!” Stiles shouted, hurrying to his feet, grabbing onto Scott’s shoulders. “I’m okay. I’m already healed” Scott said reassuringly to Stiles. “Scott, Stiles!” Everyone looked over at the steadily advancing figuring. “You boys alright?” Argent asked, eyeballing Scott’s abdomen. “Dude you officially have the best badass timing in the world” Stiles said, sighing out in relief. Argent positioned his injured self in front of the teens. He put his double Desert Eagles away and pulled the machine gun off his shoulder, pointing it at us.

“How about somebody give us a damn explanation as to what the hell is going on!” Dean demanded, as he stood up holding his injured arm. Adam and I follow suit. “We would like an explanation as well” Michael coined in with a serious expression. He moved over towards Adam, lightly touching his shoulder. Not a moment later the wound and blood disappeared from his bicep. Cas and Gabriel did the same for Dean and I. All of the angels were now boring holes into the six individuals in front of them, their gaze lingering mostly on Scott. Gabriel looked especially antsy, constantly shifting lightly on his feet, looking like he was holding himself back from jumping out of his skin and rushing over to Scott. “What are all of you?” Dean demanded to Scott. “I’m a werewolf, Lydia’s a banshee, and Corey technically isn’t supernatural” Scott said simply, no longer hidden behind Stiles’ back. “Then what is he some kind of witch? I saw him disappear” Dean demanded. “He’s a Ghost Rider/chameleon animal spirit chimera made through non-supernatural means. So, he has some of their powers, but since he wasn’t created based on the supernatural laws he’s technically more like a super powered human” Mason explained, his technical, intelligent definition confusing Dean, but making the rest of us curious. “You can _make_ supernatural creatures through _science_!” Adam asked in awe. The Angels seemed to be as curious as I was about this development as well. Probably because there is supposed to be specific supernatural rules to how monsters are created. The very idea that someone could make their own monster army through non-supernatural means was a terrifying thought.

“It’s not a great as it sounds. My body rejected the change, and the Dread Doctors killed me for being a failure” Corey said glumly. My eyes widened in shock. “What the hell kind of a ridiculous name is Dread Doctors?” Dean mocked. “Of course that’s what Dean would get out of that” I thought, rolling my eyes. Stiles glared hard at Dean. “Omitting the stupid name, they painfully tortured and experimented on countless children and infants since the 1700s. Only three of their chimera experiments in the 300 years that they’ve been around have survived. Not to mention the fact that they had Mason possessed by a _literal_ demon werewolf who killed about 500 people before he was killed, and almost another 100 when they revived him here. Need I continue or have I made my point?” Stiles challenged. Dean clenched his teeth. “Shit!” I thought, “A demon was bad enough. How would you even kill a demon _werewolf_?” “You said you died?” Cas asked, cutting off my train of thought. “Yeah. Theo brought me, and Hayden back to life with this Green Serum that the Dread Doctors made” Corey said awkwardly, “Coming back hurt more than dying”. Discretely glancing around I could tell that I wasn’t the only one who had a momentary lapse in sympathetic pity for the young teen (omitting Lucifer, Michael, and Raphael who unsurprisingly didn’t seem to care). “Wait, Hayden died too?! How many of you have died and come back?” Adam asked concerned. That….was actually a good…scary, question.

“I’ve revived once, Scott and Jackson twice, and Derek, Parrish, Hayden and Corey once” Stiles answered casually despite the tense situation. “Allison revived once before she was killed a second time” Scott added in sadly. My brothers and I just looked at the two like they were insane. “It’s a town full of Winchesters” Gabriel deadpanned. “Take it from me, death is a common occurrence around here” Lydia piped up for the first time during the conversation. Dean’s eyes snapped to hers. “You said Red’s a banshee? Something tells me you don’t go all zombie on people and eat their brains, which means you’re fae aren’t you?” Dean stated firmly. Lydia glared at him for the red-head comment. “There are two types of banshee. Malevolent, and Faery. And Yes I’m a Fae banshee. And just to give you a new perspective, fae banshees don’t activate their powers until late in life, if they ever end up activating their powers at all. Only _major trauma_ can activate their powers early, and most fae banshees end up in some kind of mental health facility because our abilities literally drive us insane, and can be easily misdiagnosed as schizophrenia” Lydia said snarkily. I could see Dean was gritting his teeth a bit at her comment. “I’m…sorry” I said awkwardly, not sure of how to respond to her indirect comments about the obvious struggles she went through, but feeling like I still needed to say something. “So you’ve never killed anyone via your vocal cords then?” Dean questioned, the dickishness in his voice lessening a bit. “One. And to be fair he trepanized me while I was awake, knowing full well that it would increase my death sense to uncontrollable levels and would cause me to die screaming” Lydia countered, almost daring my brother to say that it was her fault. “Shit” Adam said, paling at the thought of such a procedure being done to someone while they were awake and aware. 

Dean turned his hardened glare to Scott. “And what’s your excuse? Werewolves’ eyes don’t glow red, or glow period. So I’m gonna ask you again. What the hell are you?” Dean demanded angrily. “Okay I’ll spell it out for you like a three year old. He. Is. A. Werewolf. You want me to say it again in Spanish? El es un hombre lobo. I can even say it in Gaelic and Archaic Latin if you need me too” Stiles snarked. “And I’m telling you that I’ve dealt with werewolves before. And none can do that” Dean said firmly. “Well like Uncle Sam here learned yesterday, typically there is more than one type of the same supernatural creature. _You_ deal with the demonic versions. Like Lydia, Scotty’s version of lycanthropy isn’t demonic in origin. Ergo he’s different. Hence why silver doesn’t hurt him, and the fact he’s not a serial heart stealer” Stiles lectured with a snarky edge to his voice. I recalled the whole wendigo incident. It had definitely been a wendigo, but like Stiles said, it was a completely different kind of wendigo then what Dean and I had ever dealt with before. The fact that it could shapeshift, _and_ look completely normal sent chills down my spine. It still fed on people, but it could _look_ human. And that fact had unnerved all three of us more than anything else. Thinking along the same lines as that, it wasn’t too unreasonable to think that there might be another type of werewolf out there too.

“There are supernaturals that are created through demonic origins and diseases. The werewolves and kitsunes you think that you know all about, along with most of the other creatures that you kill, stem from some kind of demonic cause. In reality there is a whole other sect of supernatural creatures that most hunters don’t know about” Argent explained. “I don’t understand. If there are whole other sets of supernatural creatures, why wouldn’t we know about it?” I asked. “Think of it like an exclusive country club. Only specific families of hunters actually know about _their_ kind of supernatural. The ones that can live amongst the human population without ever killing, or drawing attention to themselves, or the suspicions of others” Argent detailed. “I don’t believe this bull crap, there’s just no way” Dean said. “You know for people who deal with the supernatural, you hunters tend to be pretty close minded people” Scott pointed out. That made Dean grit his teeth in annoyance. “Dean. I remember reading a footnote Bobby had in his section on werewolves. Apparently some hunter met a werewolf that he reported as being immune to silver…” I hesitantly revealed.

“You know I really could care less about the internal crisis you Three Stooges are going through at the moment. Somebody better start explaining Scott’s werewolf origins. _Now_ ” Gabriel demanded, every ounce of his usual lightheartedness void in his demeanor. Scott and Stiles blinked in surprise at the change in the angel’s personality just as much as we did. Very few things made Gabriel cut his Trickster lightheartedness, and he had been growing antsier as the interrogation dragged on. “Ever hear of the tale of Lycon?” Stiles inquired. “Lycon? As in Greek mythology?” I asked, curious of where he was going with the tale. “Bingo. Scott’s werewolfiness is descended from him” Stiles explained. “Lie” Gabriel said fiercely. Scott and Stiles recoiled slightly at Gabriel’s declaration. “And how would you know whether or not that what they’re saying is the truth or not? In fact, don’t think that I’ve forgotten how you magical healed their gunshot wounds either” Argent said, still pointing the machine gun in our direction. “I’m the Archangel Gabriel. And I’ve spent a hell of enough time around pagan deities to know that the ignorant dog didn’t spawn the creation of a new species of werewolf” Gabriel said fiercely. At this point I was starting to get mildly concerned as to why Gabriel was more dead set on knowing the truth then we were.

“If you’re not demonic in origin I don’t get why you can’t tell us the truth” Adam stated suspicious. “It’s not that straightforward. Our kind has been using Lycon as our cover story since the very beginning. Most don’t even know that it isn’t even true anymore” Scott answered truthfully. “Why would your kind need a cover story?” I asked. Scott huffed out a large defeated breath. “Because we’re descended from the Norse deity Hati, Fenrir’s son” Scott revealed. Gabriel sucked in a huge breathe and clenched his hands into fists. My jaw dropped, and my brothers and I turned back to face Gabriel in shock. Looking back I could see the other Angels’ jaws were slacked open slightly in surprise, each of them glancing at Gabriel as well. “Holy shit! He’s related to Gabriel!” I thought, still caught in shock. Despite my knowledge of mythology I never once actually thought about Gabriel’s supposed children as Loki. “The story goes that before Hati was sentenced to chase the Moon he had children with a human. As they aged the children discovered that they possessed the ability to shapeshift into wolves amongst other subskills as a result of their parentage. The children went to the Celtic Druids, and the sorcerers taught them how to shift back and forth. And in order to keep themselves a secret from Odin they used the tale of Lycon to explain their existence” Scott explained. “They also used the demonically diseased werewolves as scapegoats so that they could stay hidden. The Argents becoming a family of hunters in the 1700s actually unintentionally did them a favor. Soon the legends became distorted over time. Soon it wasn’t the family that killed werewolves, it was the metal” Stiles stated. “Silver. Argent means silver” I realized. “Yup thereby quelling the rumors that there were werewolves that were immune to silver” Stiles finished.

“So you’re Hati’s descendant then?” I asked. Scott shook his head. “No. I was bitten. The Alpha who bit me though was” Scott said. “Alpha?” Dean questioned, “You mean to tell me Hati’s kids are still roaming around turning people?” “What? No. The only werewolves that can turn someone is an alpha. It has nothing to do with Hati’s kids” Scott said confused. Each of the kids looked just as confused. “You’re thinking in terms of what you already know. An Alpha for the demonic werewolves is different than an Alpha for them” Chris explained. “What do you mean?” Adam asked. “I’m an Alpha” Scott stated simply, “It’s why my eyes are red”. Scott then made his eyes glow once more. Scott and the Angels couldn’t help but lock eyes for a moment in a vague sense of familiarity. Almost like family calling to family. “Okay, I’m still not understanding this whole different alpha thing” Dean stated, relaxing slightly. “He’s a different kind of werewolf. In this version there’s a Pack hierarchy. Alphas are the leaders of the Pack. They’re signified by their red glowing eyes. Betas and omegas have either blue or gold eyes. A beta or omega can’t turn someone into a werewolf, only a bite from an alpha can” Chris explained. Dead, uncomfortable silence rang across the room. Nobody was really sure how to exactly proceed.

“I really hate this town” Dean said exasperatedly, putting his gun away. Adam and I did the same. 

“Welcome to Beacon Hills” Stiles said with a sarcastic cheer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you all liked how I combined both Supernatural and Teen Wolf mythology!


	15. Chapter 14

**(Dean’s POV)**

“So then, are all your friends’ supernatural creatures?” I asked. “Liam and Hayden are werewolves like Scott only betas, and Malia’s their kind of beta were-coyote” Stiles answered. “Were-coyote?” Sam asked confused. “Yeah. There’s a saying for our kind. Sometimes the shape that you take reflects the type of person that you are. When Hati’s kids found out they could turn people they realized that not everyone they turned became a were- _wolf_ ” Scott explained. I opened my mouth to ask about a million and half other questions when Stiles cut me off. “Just do yourself a favor and drop it. Believe me we could be here for another year talking about this” he said. “You said that you were turned by a _descendant_ of Hati?” Gabriel inquired. Scott nodded. “There was one family that had kept a lineage tree going back to him. And they had a lot of prestige within the werewolf community for it” Scott replied. “And they would be?” Gabriel inquired. “The Hales” Scott said somewhat reluctantly. “You mean the family that was murdered in a fire by Kate Argent?” Gabriel said furiously. “Yeah. Peter turned me. Ironically enough he also unintentionally turned Kate into a were-jaguar. She was the one in charge of the berserkers. She probably ran off when we all showed up at the warehouse” Scott said, huffing out a breath.

“Oh I don’t think she’ll be giving anyone anymore problems” Gabriel said darkly.

“I’m not sure I want to know what you mean by that” Corey commented warily.

“Now that all the secrets have been placed out into the open I’d like to know what you did with Gerard Argent?” Deaton asked, calmly walking into the room as if he hadn’t just been held captive by a psychopath. “My brothers and I sacrificed him to the Nemeton in order to lift the curse on the land he had wrought by cutting it down in the first place” Michael answered casually, as if Deaton had asked him the weather. Deaton gazed critically at Michael while somehow still maintaining a deadpanned expression. “Then I believe Beacon Hills owes you their thanks” he said finally. Michael nodded in acknowledgement. “Why did Gerard take you in the first place?” Sam asked. “Deaton’s a Druid too. The Obi-wan to my Luke if you will” Stiles replied. “So what does that have to do with the Nemeton?” I asked. “Druids have the ability to channel and manipulate energy. He wanted me to channel the power of the Nemeton and transfer it to him” Deaton said nonchalantly. “I’m assuming you said ‘Up yours’?” I said. “In more polite terms” Deaton said with a small smile.

“So wait, does that mean Stiles can channel power from the Nemeton too?” Adam asked. “With training yes” Deaton replied. Stiles scoffed a bit. “Stiles, you don’t have to be afraid to learn something other than using your belief to manipulate herbs. It won’t automatically make you evil” Scott assured. “Yeah cause the last time that happened an evil fox spirit electrocuted me with 10,000 volts of electricity just so it could use my channeling ability to absorb the power and make itself stronger” Stiles said with a bitter sarcastic edge. “We’ve talked about this” Scott said with a slight reprimanding tone. “I know but it still pisses me off. And you know how long I can hold a grudge...Even if it’s against myself” Stiles said loathingly with a slight undertone of levity. “What’s with the whole Druid-Werewolf thing?” Sam asked. “Hati’s descendants asking for the Druids’ help caused a Pack-Emissary relationship to be formed. And Druids thereby became the advisers of werewolf Packs” Deaton explained. “Druids are humans right? So how did they teach Hati’s kids to shift?” Adam asked.

“It is said that the first Druids called upon Cernunnos, and asked him to make them his disciplines and teach them how to survive the supernatural. Cernunnos agreed and gifted the humans with the ability to channel energy and manipulate what they absorb. Through his teachings they focused on channeling nature in order to keep the balance between the supernatural and the not. Focusing their efforts on being advisers in order to protect regular humans. And from then on their children were born with the ability and so forth. Essentially making Druids a specific type of psychics. We then use this ability to manipulate energy, including magic, allowing us to do things such as, animal manipulation, and shapeshifting. It also allows us to have a measure of control over other shapeshifters, like negating a werewolf’s shifted form” Deaton lectured.

“Which makes you both perfect teachers, and advisers because you’re not effected by the moon” Raphael stated. “Exactly” Deaton exclaimed. “You can shapeshift?” I asked Stiles. “Every Druid has the capability to learn how to shapeshift. It is just up the individual to decide whether or not they want to. Our main shapeshifted form is usually an animal that represents our personality and experiences up to that point in our life” Deaton said, taking the attention away from Stiles. “Can you shapeshift?” I asked my son again. “No” Stiles said simply, not looking happy about the conversation’s direction. “Really? I would’ve thought with all your friends being shapeshifters you would’ve learned” I asked him. “Why is none of your business” Stiles snapped back at me. “Does it have to do with the nogitsune?” Sam asked softly. Stiles looked away from his eyes. “That’s why you don’t want to learn how to shapeshift isn’t it? You’re afraid that your form will be a fox” Sam continued gently. “I don’t need you to give me a psychology lesson okay?! I’m heading home. It’s almost time for dinner and we skipped lunch” Stiles said walking past us without a second glance.

“Don’t take it too personally. Stiles is still working through some things, and being possessed again by a demon didn’t exactly bring up good memories” Scott said gently, following Stiles immediately after.

“He got possessed!” I shouted. “He was. We managed to free him, but there is no way he’s okay. He literally relived one of the worst times in his life. So if you don’t mind, I have a boyfriend to comfort” Lydia said with such sass as she walked away that I almost expected her to do the z-snap (if anyone even still does that anymore).

“Actually we should probably get going to. Knowing Stiles he’ll probably call a dinner Pack meeting” Mason said, taking Corey’s hand and making his way towards the exit, still watching us warily in case we made a jump at them. “Actually, if you could message the Pack to meet us at the Clinic I think I may have an answer to Stiles’ call about the Eichen House prison break” Deaton announced. “What about it?” Corey asked. “Let’s just say that I have a theory as to, the Who, and the why” Deaton said cryptically.

“We’re listening” I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Straight answers from Deaton! it's the end of the world!
> 
> Sorry it's such a short chapter. It's meant to be the intermission into the next arc if you will.


End file.
